


Ojamajo Livestream

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Interactive Kompilations [3]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Bedwetting, F/M, Gen, Incest, Lolicon, Omorashi, Schoolgirls, Sex Toys, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: The Ojamajo do livestreams.





	1. Chat with Hazuki

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Bladder Desperation and Wetting.
> 
> Author's notes: This is compiled from a interactive originally posted on Omorashi.org. The format simulates a lewd livestream with the girls, within what they're comfortable with, answering questions and performing tasks at the audience's request. The Anonymous Chat lines included here are from the audience on the original thread, not my own writing, though they have been edited for spelling.
> 
> Also, this is set during the light novels, not the original anime, and set after when I've read in fan translation, so my apologies if I have the Ojamajo respond in a manner than contradicts something from later volumes.

Chat with Hazuki by Imouto Kitten

As you click on the image of Hazuki, the screen is filled with a giant  
eye, the Iris brown with orange highlights, and slightly distorted by  
the apparently massive eyeglass lens between the camera and the eye  
staring into it.

"Is this thing on?" comes a girl's voice, soft and refined as the eye  
pulls away from the camera to be joined by its twin, and then the rest  
of the young lady's face, long, chestnut forelocks framing it.

"Hello, my name is Fujiwara Hazuki," calls the voice as its owner comes  
fully into view, wearing the same school uniform as her profile picture.  
Sitting in a desk chair, you can now see she's wearing kneehigh white  
socks without shoes as she crosses one leg over the other and folds her  
hands in her lap as she continues, "but I guess you already know that."

In the background, you can see a large bedroom decorated mostly in  
creams with the occasional orange accent, a few neatly filled bookcases  
and a queen-sized bed made with with what appears to be cream-colored  
silk and is showing not a single wrinkle the most prominent furnishings.

Fidgeting in her seat, Hazuki breaks the silence that fell as you  
examined her surroundings, "Sorry if I seem a bit nervous, my friends  
talked me into doing this, but I'm not usually one to talk in front of a  
group. If you recognize my school uniform, you'll know I attend Karen  
Girls' Academy, but what isn't obvious is that I'm in their performing  
arts tract. Specifically, I'm studying to be a concert violinist."

Another slightly awkward silence follows as she finishes her  
self-introduction, but eventually she says, "I guess this is the part  
where you start asking questions and making requests in the chat?"

Chat: Cool! You are a violinist? Are you aiming to do classical  
music, or are you maybe hoping to get into a project like a movie or  
something? Sorry, my name is Dewleaf. I am going to be a public  
analyzer and researcher in time, so I thought I would start off by  
coming to a site like this to see what you girls are really like. I  
know some people just want action, but I'd like to know more about what  
motivates you to do stuff like this.

Brightening up at the first question that flashes across her screen,  
Hazuki comments, "Yes, I've been playing the Violin since I was in  
kindergarten. I mostly play classical music, though..." She pauses  
briefly, her cheeks turning pink, "I do have a childhood friend,  
Masaru-kun, who wants to become a professional Jazz Trumpeter like his  
father." Hazuki takes a sip of water before continueing, "Actually, most  
of my close friends play a musical instrument. Doremi-chan started  
learning Piano around the time I was first learning the Violin, though a  
bad experience at a childhood recital pretty much scared her off from  
following in her mother's foot steps, though her sister, Poppu-chan is  
studying Piano at Karen Girls' Academy and even has a rivalry with the  
little cousin of one of my classmates. Ai-chan and Momo-chan do it  
mostly for fun, but they play harmonica and guitar respectively, and  
while Onpu-chan's career has always focused more on acting and singing,  
she also plays the flute. Oh, and Hana-chan is an absolute prodigy on  
the accordion." This last statement she speaks in the tone of a proud  
mother bragging about her child, "In fact, believe it or not, Hana-chan  
was the mysterious Paris Diva of whom candid videos of her dancing in  
the moonlight while playing accordion in the vicinity of various Paris  
landmarks went viral a while back."

Taking another sip of water, Hazuki sits back as she awaits further  
commentary from the audience.

Chat: So, why did you let yourself get talked into doing this kind of  
work? Are you trying to pay for college or something? I know college  
can be really expensive, especially if you go to a private music school.

Chat: What other hobbies do you have besides the violin? 

"Well, my family is rather well off, and even if we weren't, I'm usually  
near the top of the class rankings, so I could probably get as many  
scholarships as I need, but the others mostly convinced me that it might  
be fun and might help me overcome the crippling shyness I sometimes have  
when meeting new people." Replies Hazuki to the first of the next batch  
of questions, "As for other hobbies, I'm a pretty avid reader, mostly  
classic literature and romance. I also do handstitched embroidery and  
other crafts on occasion. Oh, and while I mostly play classical, I do  
enjoy listening to jazz, especially the live performances at the jazz  
club where Masaru-kun works as a busboy."

Chat: I don't know if this is the best place to practice not being  
shy. Sometimes, people get weird about what they want you to do here.  
You know that, right?

Hazuki takes another sip of water to give herself time to think before  
replying with a shrug, "Not like I can be forced to do anything I'm  
really uncomfortable with, and I'm actually kind of surprised how tame  
things have gone so far." Sitting down her now mostly empty glass, the  
brunette shifts in her seat, reversing the position of her crossed legs  
in the process.

Chat: yeah, things have been really tame today, haven't they? I think  
the hard core are still sleeping or something. *Chuckle*

Chat: So, I could put a few dollars in the kitty for you. That's a  
gift this time, but if I give you some more, what can I expect for that?

The latest question seems to have caught Hazuki off guard as she  
replies, "Um...Well, I suppose I could play something on my violin..."  
Her cheeks turn red as she adds, "Unless the audience has other  
suggestions."

[Chat: You looked a little embarrassed there. What were you thinking of  
just now?

Her glasses clouding over, Hazuki replies in a barely audible whisper,  
"I'd rather not say." Reaching for her glass of water, she finishes the  
last bit before asking, "Anyone mind if I excuse myself to refill my glass?"

Chat: Well, I would like to hear something on your violin first, but  
you know, if you really want to refill your glass, I suppose there is  
really nothing we can do about it.

Chat: Do whatever you want. I might need to go soon anyway.

"Sure, I could play something first." replies Hazuki, standing up and  
walking over to one of her bookcases where her violin case sits on a  
shelf by itself. As she opens the case and starts to rosin up her bow,  
she seems to be standing straighter than strictly necessary for this  
task, her thighs and knees pressed together.

Once done with her preparations, she carries the bow and violin to the  
middle of her room's wide open floor before bringing the instrument to  
her shoulder and starting to play Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D  
Major. Despite her erect playing posture, the young woman looks  
completely natural as she draws the bow back and forth across the  
strings, her eyes closed behind her glasses as she plays from the heart  
instead of reading from sheet music.

Once her impromptu concert is done, she bows to the camera as she  
comments, "I hope you enjoyed my performance." Instead of returning her  
violin and bow to their case, she lays them gently on the foot of her  
bed within easy reach in case she decides to give an encore. "Now, if  
you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

She is only gone for a minute or two before she returns with a pitcher  
of lemonade. Sitting down on her desk chair once more, she pours herself  
a glass of the citrus beverage and takes a sip as she awaits the next  
comment from the audience.

Chat: That was really good. I am glad you played it before going off.  
I was sort of worried you were trying to sign off, but I couldn't find  
anything else going on, so I came back, and by happy coincidence, you  
were back. I think you should really look into a group or something to  
put that skill to use. You'd probably make a lot more friends and a lot  
more money if you did that.

"well, I have thought about auditioning for the Tokyo Philharmonic  
Orchestra after highschool," replies Hazuki as she takes another sip  
from her lemonade, "but there is a saying among professional classical  
musicians that Virtuosos tend to make poor orchestra players and that  
good orchestra players tend to make poor Virtuosos, that the skill and  
talent needed to truly stand out as a solo performer makes it more  
difficult to form a coherent whole when playing with others. Not as big  
a problem for small ensembles where every instrument is unique, but in a  
full orchestra where there might be 10 violins playing melody and  
another 10 doing harmony, it can be quite dissonant if one of the  
violinists, no matter how skilled a solo player isn't in synch with the  
rest of the section." Taking another sip from her glass before sitting  
it down, Hazuki again uncrosses her legs only to recross them in the  
opposite order, the foot she has on the floor starting to tap against  
the carpet, and her posture seeming to grow a bit stiff.

Chat: You seem a little antsy. Is everything ok?

Chat: I don't know much about that, but I would think you would know  
and feel the rhythm if you were really good, though, so you could stay  
in tune, couldn't you? Besides, if you just do something small with a  
small group, you might be the only violinist, right? Besides..., how  
else are you going to practice for the big one, so you have a chance for  
auditions later?"

Nibbling on her lower lip, Hazuki uncrosses her legs, but keeps her  
knees together, her thighs rubbing against each other just enough for a  
careful observer to notice as she insists, "I-I'm fine." in a less than  
convincing tone.

Sitting up straighter and placing her hands on her knees, she returns to  
the discussion of music, "Karen Girls' Academy does offer those studying  
a musical instrument opportunities to practice both solo performances  
and ensemble performances, as well as a head liner with a backup  
ensemble. The piece I played earlier would normally be lead by a solo  
violin backed by Woodwinds, brass, and strings, though I think it works  
nicely as a purely solo piece as well. That said, I do think Karen  
Girls' Academy tends more towards fostering competition rather than  
cooperation among its musicians, especially among its violinists and  
pianists given how popular those instruments are for solo pieces.  
Probably doesn't help that the school has a small collection of  
Stradivarius violins and is rumored to loan them out to its top  
graduates for their university education. A classmate I considered a  
friend was even driven to posting libelous things about me online  
because of the pressure to perform and jealousy of my own skill, though  
my friends from elementary school, despite attending different middle  
and high schools help me through that incident."

Taking another sip of lemonade, Hazuki beams at the camera as she  
declares, "I'm really enjoying being able to talk about music with  
someone other than my teachers and fellow Karen Girls. Doremi-chan,  
Ai-chan, and Momo-chan really don't understand most of this stuff, and  
Onpu-chan is always so busy with her acting career that we never get to  
talk about how our dreams are similar." Unlike her earlier denial, this  
is said with confidence and comes across as far more honest.

 

chat: I'm sorry that you had to go through that rough patch with your  
friends, but you know, the real world can be just as harsh. It's  
probably better you learned that lesson while you have a lot of friends  
that can support you through it, rather than when you feel all alone.

Chat: So how are your musical studies going?

Adjusting her glasses as the lenses cloud over, Hazuki replies, "Well, I  
don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but, I'm usually near the top of  
the class rankings whenever the teachers evaluate our performance in our  
chosen instruments. Granted, just getting into Karen Girls' Academy's  
performing arts program requires quite a bit of talent and skill, and  
even without the audition required for admittance to the performing arts  
tract, the entrance exams are by far the toughest in the prefecture.  
I've heard just graduating from Karen Girls' Academy is often good  
enough for acceptance to the University of one's choice."

chat: "Well, it does sound like you are bragging, but then again, if  
you are that good, then, maybe you deserve bragging rights. Anyway.  
Would you be up for some truth or dare sort of game? Since you cannot  
see me, then I'll just have to tell you the truth every question you  
ask, but you can hear my question, and if you don't like it, then you  
can do a dare instead if you want.... Until maybe one of us gets bored?"

"I'm usually more modest than that," starts Hazuki, "but it was the kind  
of question that's hard to give an honest, straight answer too without  
being a bit immodest." As for Truth or Dare, sure, why not? I'm actually  
kind of surprised there's been so few people asking or daring me to do  
something on camera."

Chat: I dare you to chug an entire bottle of water right now. 

Chat: Okay, let's see.... How about... When were you born? Can you give  
your full birthdate?"

"Umm, I don't have any bottled water handy," starts Hazuki, "but would  
this be an agreeable substitution?" She takes her half-filled glass and  
fills it nearly to the brim from the pitcher of lemonade before bringing  
it to her lips. Closing her eyes and tipping her head back, she proceeds  
to down the glass's contents in one go before holding the glass up to  
the camera to confirm that not only is it empty, but that there was no  
ice reducing its effective capacity.

Sitting her glass down, Hazuki continues, "As for my birthday, I was  
born on Valentine's Day, 1991." She recrosses her legs and while she  
continues to smile for the camera, she is subtly squirming in her seat.

As she waits for further comments to cross her chat log, Hazuki crosses  
and re-crosses her legs several times, bouncing the heel of whichever  
foot is presently on the floor nearly constantly causing her raised foot  
to bob in the air. Her hands are clasped in her lap for the most part,  
but occasionaly, one of them will reach for the hem of her skirt before  
she yanks it back and reclasps her hands as if she's fighting the  
temptation to do something her conscious mind won't allow her to do in  
front of the camera.

Eventually, she asks in a shy tone barely loud enough for her microphone  
to relay clearly, "Um...is anyone...is anyone still watching?"

Chat: I am....  
Chat: Sorry, I got called away for a minute, but I'm back.

Chat: So, What was the most embarrassing thing that happened at school  
last year?... To you?"

Chat: maybe you should stand up and show us your room a bit. surely  
someone as good with a violin as you would have a room full of related  
things?

Her cheeks going scarlett and her glasses clouding over, Hazuki replies,  
"Um...well, it wasn't technically at school, but by far the most  
embarrassing thing that's happened to me since starting high school...  
remember I mentioned one of my classmates posting libelous things about  
me online? The worst part was when they got a candid photograph of me  
and Masaru-kun...as we were passing by a..." Her voice drops to a barely  
audible whisper. "...Love hotel." An awkward silence falls for several  
seconds before she resumes, in a more normal voice, "I probably could've  
ignored the lies she and others were spreading about me if not for the  
rumors sparked by that one, out of context, photo."

Her blush fading and her lenses clearing, she continues, "As for my  
room, there really isn't that much to see, and my webcam really isn't  
designed for mobility. The bookcase my violin case was sitting on is  
mostly filled with books of sheet music, organized mostly by period and  
composer with a separate section for books containing more eclectic  
selections, along with a few music theory textbooks. The other bookcase  
is mostly novels along with the little bit of manga my friends have  
convinced me is worth reading. The desk my computer is sitting on holds  
most of my school supplies and the little bit of cosmetics I use, and  
there's a mirror hung above it so it can double as a vanity."

"Aside from my books and the stuff I need for school, most of my stuff  
is stored in my large, walk-in closet."

As she says all this, she continues to squirm in her seat, but talking  
does seem to distract her from fidgeting with her hands.

Chat: hey, is everything alright? you look a bit restless up there

Averting her gaze from the camera for a moment, Hazuki replies, "I kind  
of need to pee... but I'll be fine." Willing her body to sit still she  
adds, "Besides, I'm enjoying talking to you too much to sign off."

Chat: It's good to hear you're enjoying talking with us. Are you  
and Masaru-kun dating?

"Yes, we are." replies Hazuki. "We've been close since Kindergarten, but  
we officially started dating in middle school."

Chat: What kinds of things have you done with him?

"Well," starts the young woman, "Between school, our respective  
part-time jobs, and my violin practice, we don't get nearly as much  
alone time as we'd like, but when we do get together..." a light dusting  
of pink crossing her cheeks, she continues, "We're fond of spending  
quiet evenings cuddled on the couch, simply enjoying each other's  
presence as we each lose ourselves in a book. I also enjoy listening to  
him play his trumpet, and while he prefers to play jazz while I'm more  
of a classical musician, we have played duets on occasion. When we do go  
out, its usually to a quiet cafe or the Jazz Club he works at or just to  
spend time relaxing on the banks of the local river." At the mention of  
the river, she suddenly tenses up, and reaches for the hem of her skirt  
once more, only to yank her hand back before reaching it.

Chat: hey, are you sure you only "kind of" have to pee? maybe you should  
get to the bathroom or something?

...unless you'd like to take us there with you?

Chat: Have you two ever kissed?

chat: sounds like fun! what kind of person is he?

Face going crimson and glasses going opaque, Hazuki replies,  
"even...Even if my webcam was more mobile. I...I...I could never do  
something like that." The shock on her face giving way to a more  
lovestruck expression she continues, "As to whether I've kissed  
Masaru-kun... a lady never kisses and tells... As for what kind of man  
he is...Well, he's very quiet, even moreso than myself, he almost never  
spoke up in class when we were in elementary school, which give some the  
impression that he's a slacker, and he seldom talks about his emotions  
unless angered, which has lead to him being accused of being a  
delinquent on a few occasions, but he has a strong sense of justice and  
will do anything in his power to defend the honor of those he cares  
about, and when he plays his trumpet, I can feel the passion and  
dedication that went into mastering his instrument."

Chat: It almost seemed like you were considering showing us something. 

Chat: Will you guys stop trying to embarrass her! The game is truth  
and dare, but come on, be reasonable, people.... Stop trying to make  
her do things that will make her turn her camera off.

Chat: So, This guy you like is really nice, then even though he gives  
off a bad impression because he's not expressive that often, huh? If  
it's not too much for you, could you tell us a time he stood up for you?

"Yeah, he comes across as cold and distant to a lot of people, but he's  
really quite nice, though he's only ever opened up to me and  
Shiori-chan." replies Hazuki, her voice starting to sound a bit raspy.  
Reaching for the pitcher of lemonade, she makes to refill her glass, but  
her stiff posture as the fruity beverage splashes into the smaller  
vessel, and the slight wince as she takes a few sips to hydrate her dry  
throat make it apparent she would've preferred to put it off even  
longer. "There was this one time, during kindergarten where I hurt  
myself and burst into tears. I was probably being a crybaby and could've  
walked on my own, but Masaru-kun insisted on carrying me home piggyback  
despite barely being strong enough to stand under our combined weight,  
and then there was the time Shiori-chan collapsed during class and he  
insisted on carrying her bridal-style to the infirmary despite there  
being plenty of others who could've helped, and he even taught himself a  
new song to cheer Shiori-chan up when she was in the hospital." The pink  
returning to her cheeks, "If I'm honest, I felt a bit jealous of  
Shiori-chan at that time, worried that Masaru-kun would pick her over me  
as a girlfriend."

Her blush deepening, she continues, "As for a time Masaru-kun stood up  
for me, remember that photo I said was used to start nasty rumors about  
me? Masaru-kun found out about it when one of the guys in his class  
asked him about it. Masaru-kun never shared his side of the story, but  
the accounts of the event I heard mentioned that he would rather commit  
seppuku than do something to tarnish my reputation like that, and that  
it took two of the other guys in class to prevent him from decking the  
guy who asked about the photo."

As she finishes speaking, her entire body suddenly goes rigid before  
Hazuki leans forward a bit, jamming her hands between her thighs,  
bunching her skirt against her womanhood.

After several tense seconds, the microphone picks up a barely audible  
whisper of, "that was close." before Hazuki visibly relaxes, returning  
to a more natural, if still stiff posture, her face scarlett and the  
lenses of her glasses not only clouded, but seemingly cracked. Silence  
falls, the girl seemingly unwilling to comment on what just happened for  
fear that that would only make it real.

Chat: It sounds like Masaru-kun is a really nice guy. Did you almost  
leak a bit there?

 

Face still red, and speaking in a whisper as if confiding a secret she'd  
rather not share but can't hide without an outright lie, "Actually, I  
think I just dampened my underwear a bit." Leaning towards the camera  
until her face fills the screen and dropping her voice so the microphone  
barely picks her up at the shortened distance, "I'll let you in on a  
secret. I kind of like holding my pee and seeing how long I can go  
without anyone noticing."

Returning to a normal sitting position, the lenses of her glasses  
seemingly whole again, she asks in a more conversational tone, "So, may  
I be excuse to the little ladies' room, or would you rather I stay here  
and continue talking with you?" Shifting to a huskier tone, she asks,  
"or maybe you have ideas on how I can test my limits now that there's no  
point in me hiding how much I need to pee."

Chat: if you like it, might as well keep going. A good way to test  
yourself is to simply not touch or hold yourself

Chat: How about you sit on your pillow as a little incentive not to leak  
again. 

Standing up, Hazuki retrieves a pillow from her bed and places it in her  
chair. As she lowers herself back into her seat, she lifts her skirt so  
she won't sit on it, though she's careful not to expose more than the  
briefest glimpse of pale thigh between the cuff of her stockings and the  
hem of her skirt. Placing her hands on her knees, she briefly moves her  
thighs from side-to-side, though whether from desperation, nerves,  
trying to adjust to sitting on a pillow, or simply enjoying the texture  
of the likely silk pillow case on her bare skin is anyone's guess.

"I'll try to refrain from holding myself, though it might be hard."  
declares the brunette, "I felt the first twinge before I even started  
the stream, and I've already lost count of how many times I've resisted  
the urge to grab myself trying to keep my need hidden. So, got any more  
questions or challenges for me?"

Chat: What makes you like this sorta thing? Talking about it and not  
touching is enough of a challenge for now.

Chat: Why don't you take off your skirt just so we can make sure you  
aren't cheating of course.

"Well," starts Hazuki, "Given how shy I can be and how many  
self-confidence issues I had as a child, I've always been reluctant to  
announce when I need the ladies' room and naturally became pretty good  
at holding it until I could discreetly excuse myself or even until I got  
home and could use my private bathroom, but what pushed me from holding  
out of embarrassment to doing it for fun was probably an incident from  
one of my earliest official dates with Masaru-kun. We were having a  
picnic, and I had drank more than my fair share of whatever beverages we  
had brought along that day, which naturally lead to me needing to go. I  
was still too shy to admit my need even to Masaru-kun, and by the time  
he noticed my predicament, I couldn't even stand under my own strength.  
Masaru-kun had to rush me in a princess carry to the park's public  
restrooms and even dash into a stall and pull down my panties to prevent  
me from having a public accident."

Reaching for the waistband of her skirt, Hazuki continues, "Speaking of  
my panties, I'm not yet so far gone I'd show them off to a boy other  
than Masaru-kun, but perhaps this will be an agreeable compromise." She  
then proceeds to pull the blouse of her uniform out of her skirt before  
shrugging out of the blazer worn over it. Unbuttoning the bottom two  
buttons of her shirt, the brunette exposes her naval as well as the  
bulge of her bladder peeking out of the waistband of her skirt.  
Caressing her protruding piddle pot, she asks, "My bladder is already  
bulging quite noticeably, what do you think?"

Chat: That is quite the bulge you have there. How about you melt a  
piece of ice on it.

Chat: Nice! If that's all you want to show us that's fine, but we  
certainly won't complain if there's more. What other times have you done  
something like this? Anything fun?

Glancing at her glass and the pitcher of lemonade, neither of which have  
any ice in them, Hazuki comments, "I could go get some myself, but that  
would be rude to those I'm entertaining... and I was accused of trying  
to duck out entirely when I got my own lemonade... Guess I have no  
choice." Pulling out her cell phone, she uses speed dial, and after a  
few moments, speaks, "Hello, Baaya-chan, would you mind bringing me a  
tray of ice cubes?" After another pause, she says, "Thank you." before  
hanging up.

Turning her attention back to the camera, "While we wait for my family's  
retainer to bring me some ice, there was this one time right before I  
entered highschool, that I decided to put on a... maid costume...similar  
to the ones you sometimes see waitresses at Cosplay cafes wearing,  
though I chose one with a more modest cut. I wore it for Masaru-kun and  
pretended to be his maid for the day. I ended up holding all day, but  
sadly, Masaru-kun ended up being too nice a guy to play the stern master  
convincingly. I've told him that I like holding my pee, and he's  
admitted to liking to watch me when I'm desperate, but he just hasn't  
been able to bring himself to get, for lack of a better term, mean when  
I'm holding. I'm thinking of giving him a recording of this stream in  
hopesit'll inspire him and give him the push he needs to get past that  
mental block."

At that moment, knocking can be heard from off screen. "That must be  
Baaya with the ice." Standing up and walking stiffly, Hazuki steps out  
of frame, the sound of a door opening can be heard followed by Hazuki  
saying, "Thank you, Baaya-chan." and the door closing once more before  
Hazuki returns to the screen, a ice cube tray in hand.

Retaking her seat, she pops out one of the ice cubes and palms it before  
pressing the largest of its flat sides to her bladder bulge, letting out  
a gasp and shivering as she exclaims, "Oh Kami! That's Cold!" A minute  
or two pass, her breaths long and deep, her entire body shaking from  
cold induced shivers and tinkle torment induced tremors as she endures  
the ice sandwiched between her palm and her protruding piddle pot.

Eventually, she lets out a long sigh of relief, commenting, "That was  
hard." as she pulls her empty hand away from the bulge of her bloated  
bladder, both her palm and lower abdomen glistening with the melted ice  
and her shirt tail and the waistband of her skirt darkened with absorbed  
water.

chat: What do you think about letting a bit out?

Chat: How full do you think you are right now?

Caressing the bulge of her bloated, overburdened bladder, Hazuki  
replies, "Based on past experience, I'd estimate I'm between 90 and 95  
percent of my maximum capacity. As for deliberately leaking...I'm not  
sure I could stop, but if I did manage to stop, you might not believe I  
actually did it unlessI showed my panties..." Bringing her hand to her  
chin, she ponders for a bit before declaring, "I think I know how we can  
compromise."

Standing up, she walks out of frame, and when she returns a minute or  
two later, her uniform is gone, replaced by a modest, pastel orange  
bikini. The top shows little cleavage, but its tight fit over her modest  
bust gives the impression of two fresh, juicy grapefruit halves pressed  
against her chest, and while the bottoms cover quite a bit for such a  
garment, they nicely accentuate the gentle curve running along her  
thigh, hip, and up the side of her waist. And speaking of thighs, her  
pale, slender thighs lead to equally pale and slender legs so free of  
hair, nicks, and red spots that they give the impression of being  
naturally hairless rather than the result of shaving or waxing, and the  
perfectly pedicured feet on the end of her legs just further reinforce  
the vision of Hazuki as the platonic ideal of the elegant lady.

Though perhaps the most noteworthy aspect of her current appearance is  
the grapefruit-sized bulge depressing the waistband of her bikini  
bottom.

Admiration of her beauty is interrupted as she asks, her cheeks a bit  
pink, "What do you think of my bikini? I was thinking of putting on the  
Karen Girls' School Swimsuit, but I thought its dark fabric might not  
show wetness well enough and its a one piece, so it might not show my  
bladder bulge all that well."

Taking her seat upon her pillow cushioned desk chair once more, she  
parts her knees shoulder width and places her hands on her knees as a  
look of concentration crosses her face. After a minute or two, she  
speaks up, "I'm trying to let some out, but despite how full I am, my  
body isn't cooperating. I've never deliberately leaked before, so maybe  
one of you can give me some tips?" As she says this last bit, her cheeks  
go from pink to red.

Chat: Don't try too hard to let some out, Hazuki. A leak should come out  
on its own, soon enough.

Chat: Yeah, it's less trying to leak, moreof not trying to not leak, if  
that makes any sense. Just stop trying to hold it back, maybe talk about  
something and try not to focus, and soon enough some will probably leak  
out and you'll know then to stop.

Chat: That is quite the bikini. Where/how did you get it? For the  
leaks the others are right. Just relaxe and a leak will come. Make  
sure you're ready to stop it though.

"Oh, Okay then," says Hazuki, leaning back in her seat and trying to  
relax, crossing one leg over the other as she crosses her arms under her  
bust. "As for the bikini, it's just something I picked up from a local  
store prior to the last time my friends and I went to the beach. We all  
ended up buying matching bikinis in our respective favorite colors,  
though I'll admit I originally wanted to get a one piece until the  
others convinced me to get a bikini as well."

As Hazuki sits there, either waiting for another comment from her  
audience or trying to think of something else to say, trying to keep her  
posture as casual and relaxed as possible, she suddenly stiffens and  
jams both hands against her bikini-clad girlhood as her face scrunches  
up in concentration.

Eventually, she lets out a sigh of relief, mumbling, "I was afraid I was  
going to lose it completely just then." Sliding her hands across the top  
and down the outside of her thighs, Hazuki grabs her knees and pulls up,  
resting her heels on the front edge of her chair to reveal a pair of 500  
yen coin sized wet patches, one on the crotch of her bikini that darkens  
it to match the ribbon holding her hair back, the other staining the  
cream-colored pillow case yellow. "Was that enough of a leak?" she asks  
with a blush on her face.

Chat: That was perfect. I'm surprised you're friends managed to  
convince you to get something so revealing. Is your pillow going to be  
okay do you think?

Chat: Oho! You held yourself! Failed a bit on that challenge, though i  
suppose I wouldn't blame you. Did you like it?

Keeping her legs up, almost as if giving herself a self-imposed  
punishment for grabbing herself, Hazuki replies, "Well, they pointed out  
that compared to the one piece I was thinking of getting, this bikini  
really only exposes my tummy and lower back while providing the same  
amount of coverage where it's important, and its hard to say no when  
outnumbered 5-to-1." Blushing furiously, she adds, "Besides, they all  
insisted that Masaru-kun wouldn't know what hit him."

"As for my pillow, I don't know if that would've soaked through, and I'm  
kind of afraid I'll spring another leak if I stand up to check.  
Fortunately, the pillow is machine washable, and I keep two pillows on  
my bed at all times despite sleeping with only one." Her blush deepening  
and dropping to a barely audible whisper, she confesses, "Deliberately  
letting myself leak was exciting...I got such a thrill from that moment  
where I wasn't sure if I could stop it and that moment when I had  
managed to stop the flow but felt like the next spasm from my bladder  
would shatter the dam completely. I'd be tempted to let another leak out  
if I wasn't so sure I wouldn't be able to stop it a second time."

Her hands slide down the backs of her thighs, heading for her  
bikini-clad girlhood, only for her to yank them back up to just under  
her knees as she resists the urge to grab herself again, she starts  
begging, "May I please be excused to the little girls' room? I feel like  
my bladder's about to burst all over my bikini bottoms if I don't go  
soon." Her expression turning from pleading to naughty and her tone from  
begging to husky, "Or do I need to endure more tinkle torment to satisfy  
my masters?"

Chat: You must endure, Hazuki, although you may do whatever necessary to  
hold it

Chat: I think you can still hold fir a little longer. Besides you look  
like you're enjoying yourself. You can use your hands to help hold if  
you need to. How about you slowly pour yourself another drink.

Chat: yes, you must endure...unless you're desperate enough to make the  
toilet now that you'd be able to find some way to take us with you  
anyway?

Chat: Well, if you're okay with the inevitable happening on this pillow,  
then sure. Though you may want to get something in case it does. Or, I  
say you could probably be excused if you can leak again and stop without  
touching. But that's up to you.

Letting her feet return to the floor, Hazuki grabs her glass and the  
pitcher of lemonade and starts to slowly pour herself another glass, her  
trembling thighs pressing together as she does so. Once the glass is  
full, she sits the pitcher down, and deciding there's little point in  
just pouring the drink, brings the glass to her lips and starts  
chugging.

Finishing her drink, she holds up the empty glass before sitting it next  
to the pitcher before declaring, "I only have a desktop computer and  
both my internet connection, and the connection between the camera and  
the computer are wired. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't go to the toilet  
without leaving the stream...I suppose I could take some photos of  
myself with my cellphone, but I wouldn't know how to insert them into  
the feed, and I don't think my cell phone's screen would show up well on  
camera."

Holding up the pitcher of lemonade, Hazuki comments, "Don't have much  
lemonade left... Maybe I should go ahead and finish it, or maybe you  
would rather watch me press on my bladder...or perhaps you'd rather me  
strike a pose in my bikini...or I could try playing my violin with a  
nearly completely full bladder instead of only a half-full bladder like  
I did earlier...Or maybe one of you have another idea..."

Chat: Yea finishing off the lemonade sounds like a good idea. The empty  
container could be useful later. Showing us a few cute poses sounds  
like a good idea too. Show us that swimsuit from every angle just like  
a photo shoot. Make sure we see the wet spot in every pose though.

Chat: Posing or violin. Both sound kinda fun.

Forgetting her manners in her desperation, Hazuki brings the spout of  
the pitcher to her mouth and starts drinking, halting only when all of  
the lemonade is gone, holding up the empty glass vessel as proof of her  
accomplishment.

Sitting the pitcher aside, Hazuki stands up and turns her back to the  
camera. Keeping one knee locked out, she leans forward, lifts the  
opposite leg to place her knee on the pillow sitting in her desk chair  
and supporting her weight with her hands on the back of the wooden  
chair. Pushing her bikini-clad butt towards the camera, she glances over  
her shoulder with a coy expression as she asks, "Is this a cute pose?",  
her spine slightly arched and the position making her bikini-clad  
girlhood resemble a plump, juicy peach ripe for the picking.

After holding the pose for a minute or so, Hazuki comments, "I think I  
have a better idea." Pushing her chair out of frame and walking to the  
center of her open floor, she stands with her feet shoulder width apart  
and starts a series of stretches, first lifting her arms to shoulder  
heightand bending over to the side until one hand is touching the side  
of her knee and the other is pointing towards the ceiling, then going in  
the opposite direction. She leans forward, her long hair partially  
obscuring her face as she touches each hand first to the opposite knee  
and then to the toes of the opposite foot, keeping her knees locked out  
the whole time. She then bends backwards, her entire body forming a  
continuous arch until she's got both her palms and soles flat against  
the carpet, her navel thrust high in the air.

Returning to a standing position, she turns her back to the camera and  
repeats the stretching routine to give her audience a different  
viewpoint.

Done with her stretches, she faces the camera and puts her feet  
together, her arms tight to her sides. keeping both knees and elbows  
locked, she lifts her arms ina graceful arch, barely trembling in her  
motions as she also lifts her heels off the floor, culminating with her  
standing on her tip toes as her outstretched fingers touch high above  
her head. Holding the pose, she turns a full 360-degrees on her toes,  
first clockwise and then counterclockwise, showing off her body from  
every angle.

Facing the Camera once again,she starts to bend her knees and elbows,  
lowering herself until she's practically sitting on her heels and her  
hands are resting on top of her head. As she holds the squat, a barely  
audible hiss can be heard and she mumbles something incoherent as her  
face is contorted with concentration.

Regaining her composure, she straightens just her left leg, keeping the  
right bent as she straightens just her right arm, keeping the left bent.  
Standing on one leg with the opposite foot braced against her knee, one  
hand on her head and the other out to her side, she pirouettes a  
half-circle. As she does so, a small spot of yellow can be seen on the  
cream carpet beneath her supporting foot and the damp patch on her  
bikini bottom seems to be glistening with fresh wetness.

Back to the camera once more, she returns to her crouch, both hands on  
her head, and when she rises again to complete her turn, the arrangement  
of bent and stretched limbs is reversed.

Standing on her right foot, left foot brace against her knee, Hazuki  
slowly brings herleft hand to rest on her head as she extends her left  
foot out to her side and performs a full clockwise turn. She then brings  
her left foot to her right knee and lowers it to the floor before  
lifting her right foot to her left knee and then out to the side to  
perform a full counterclockwise turn.

Once both feet are back on the floor, She palms her bladder as she bows  
to the camera.

Chat: well done, hazuki. i think you deserve a bit of a rest after that.  
you're free to try and hold it however you please, just make sure we can  
see it.

chat: Good job holding that one back! I'm impressed by both skills shown  
here! How you feeling? Wanna keep going?

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked the show." replies Hazuki, straightening  
up and letting her posture relax slightly. "I don't practice ballet that  
often, so I doubt I could do anything more complex in my current condition."

All of a sudden, Hazuki lets out a gasp and clamps both hands over her  
crotch, shifting from foot-to-foot in a much less refined dance as she  
cries out, "Oh Kami! I think all that lemonade I drank to finish off the  
pitcher just hit my bladder all at once! If you have any suggestions on  
how you want the show to end, say them now, because I don't think the  
dam is going to last much longer!"

Chat: I think that you should just keep holding as you are right now and  
try to last as long as possible. It'll be good practice. 

_chat: if it's gonna happen, just have fun with it!_

Chat: Hold it until you wet yourself. I want you to squirm and writhe to  
keep your pee inside you

Trembling where she stands, Hazuki cries out, "I...I can't stop it!  
It...It's coming out!" as rivulets of pee seep past her clasped hands to  
run down the inside of her thighs. Looking around frantically, she spots  
the empty pitcher, and without a moment's hesitation, she runs over to  
it, drops to her knees and places it beneath her just in time for the  
dam to break, the trickle of tinkle turning into a torrent, spraying out  
with too much force for her bikini bottoms to absorb.

As she pees into the pitcher, Hazuki closes her eyes and lets out a sigh  
of relief, leaning forward slightly to place her hands on the carpet to  
help support her weight as she gives into the bliss of bleeding her  
bloated, bursting bladder.

By the time Hazuki is done, her trim tummy is completely flat from  
deflating her tinkle tank and the pitcher is nearly filled to the brim.  
As she stands up, the camera catching that her bikini bottoms are now  
completely soaked through and darkened enough to look mismatched with  
the top, Hazuki's entire body goes crimson and her glasses cloud over as  
the lens crack at the realization that the camera is still running.

"Um..." starts the embarrassed girl, "Well...its getting kind of late,  
and I need a shower...so...I enjoyed talking to you...but...I  
think...I'm gonna call it a night." She approaches the camera,  
unintentionally giving the audience a close up of her drenched bottoms  
before she leans over and whispers, "I hope you enjoyed the show."  
before the feed cuts out.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248053


	2. Chat with Aiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Nudity, bulging bladder, sex toys, bedwetting.
> 
> Author's notes: Reminder that the paragraphs starting with Chat: were written by those participating in the interactive thread and that I only wrote Aiko's reactions thereof.

Clicking on the picture of the athletic blunette, the feed starts, the   
image slightly grainy and an audible microphone hiss coming through the   
speakers as the screen is filled with a view of a small, traditionally   
furnished Japanese bedroom, the floor covered in tatami mats and a futon   
the dominant item of furniture. Aiko sits in the middle of her futon,   
but instead of the school uniform she's wearing in her profile picture,   
she's wearing nothing but a white tanktop and powder blue cotton boy   
shorts, her well-toned thighs on full display as she sits crossed   
legged, her arms crossed under her modest bust.

After giving her audience time to get a good look at her, she waves at   
the camera as she greets them, "Yo, like what ya see, ya pervs?"

Chat: whoa right to the point. Yeah! How're you doing?

Recrossing her arms, the blunette gives a shrug as she replies, "Thought   
it might be fun ta tease some pervy guys in a situation where I don't   
have ta beat them up if they get too touchy feely, and ta answer the   
question I'm pretty sure ya really wanted ta ask, I haven't taken a piss   
since before supper, but I'm barely startin' to feel anythin' from my   
bladder."

Leaning forward to stare into her camera, her breathing loud over the   
cheap microphone, she asks, "Now are ya all gonna just be a bunch of   
wimps askin' questions, or are ya gonna try and convince me ta show ya   
more of tha goods or ta find somethin' even I'm not shameless enough ta   
do?", the corner of her mouth curling into a slight smirk as she   
finishes her question, her chin held just high enough to give a brief   
glimpse down her top.

Chat: Before supper? Doesn't sound that long, unless it's morning in   
Japan. Why don't you drink something. Something nice and big, maybe even   
alcoholic, and do away with that tank top while you're at it.

Chat: alright, straight to the point again. How about seeing a bit of   
what's under the shirt?

Giving another shrug, Aiko replies, "My 20th birthday isn't for another   
couple of years, but both of my parents have the late shift tonight, and   
its not like my dad keeps his sake locked up." Leaning forward and   
reaching out with both hands, Aiko grabs something out of frame as she   
starts to stand up, and soon enough, the feed is filled with the sight   
of the blunette's bouncing boobs stretching the tight tank top.   
Apparently, the camera and microphone are built into a cheap laptop.

When Aiko sits the laptop down again, the surroundings have changed to a   
kitchen as Aiko bends over, showing off her plump, pantied posterior as   
she pulls first a six pack of Oy! Cola and then a small,ceramic bottle   
of sake from the fridge. As she hefts her beverages under one arm, she   
apparently wedges the open laptop under the other as the view is filled   
by an armpit with the barest trace of blue stubble and a glimpse of   
sideboob as she returns to her bedroom.

After returning the camera to it's original position, the blunette plops   
down on her futon, leaning back on one arm as she raises the unstoppered   
bottle of sake and declares, "Don't want my parents ta know I'm   
drinking, but I doubt my dad would notice one missing bottle, and my mom   
would just assume my dad drank it." before bringing the bottle to her   
lips, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she chugs the rice   
wine in one go. As soon as she's finished the alcohol, she makes a   
disgusted face and lets out a sound to match before liberating the first   
can of cola from the plastic rings and chugging it to get rid of the   
unpleasant taste of the alcohol.

Done with her soda, Aiko crushes the empty can in her bare hands before   
tossing it over her shoulder to land in a waste basket. Then, without   
preamble, she grabs the hem of her tank top and yanks the garment over   
her head, leaving her only in her panties and her b-cups on full   
display.

Cupping a breast in each hand, she holds them up to give the audience a   
good look as she asks, "What do ya think? They're downright tiny   
compared to Noriko-chan's massive melons, but I think they're just the   
right size ta be appealin without gettin in tha way while runnin'."

Chat: Mmm, those are some pretty titties you got there. That's a fair   
bit of alcohol you chugged there, too. Is sake cheap over there?

Shrugging, Aiko lets her tits hang freely and replies, "I don't know   
what prices for Sake are like internationally, that's more a   
Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, or Momo-chan question. Besides, it was only a   
small, 360ml bottle, and my dad drinks the cheap stuff most of the time   
anyways."

chat: you seem to be the sporty type, why not show us a bit of what you   
can do while you're wearing just that.

Puffing out her chest, Aiko boasts, "Hazuki-chan's a better swimmer and   
Mutsumi-chan's a better wrestler, but I'm the best all-round athlete in   
my grade. I even hold the school record in the girls' 100 meter sprint."   
Grumbling a bit, "Wish I could show off for ya, but this place is way   
too cramped for an indoor run, and my family doesn't own a treadmill..."   
She trails off as if lost in thought as to how she can show off in the   
confined space.

chat: i know runners do a lot of stretches and small exercises, show us   
some of those!

"Good idea!" cries the athlete, getting to her feet. Aiko starts by   
leaning to one side, one arm shooting towards the ceiling as the other   
hand slides down the outside of her thigh, reaching her knee before she   
reverses direction. Cupping a breast in each hand and holding her elbows   
out, she twists her upper torso side-to-side a few times before leaning   
forward, placing her hands on her knees and sliding them down her shins,   
dangling her boobs in front of the camera in the process.

Returning her hands to her knees, she drops into a squat, the camera   
angle providing a nice view of her crotch as her movements stretch the   
gusset of her powder blue panties tightly across her mound.

After about twenty squats, she turns around and repeats the stretches,   
giving the audience a cat's eye view of her stretched hamstrings and her   
panties pulled taut across her pretty posterior when she leans forward,   
and a close up of those buns of steel as she does her second set of   
squats.

Returning to a standing position, she leans back, her raised arms and   
upper body vanishing off the top of the screen as she arches her back   
and bends her knees. When she comes to rest, Aiko is only visible from   
the small of the back down, but it seems obvious that she's holding a   
pose where both hands and feet are on the floor, her entire body arched,   
her naval pointed at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of holding the pose, Aiko's lower body also vanishes   
off the top of the screen, the athlete presumably completing a handstand   
behind the camera. Though not confirming such, Aiko soon re-enters the   
frame, walking on her hands to give credence to the assumption, the   
underside of her breasts on full display thanks to her inverted posture.

Looking directly at the camera and still upside down, Aiko asks, "I know   
I'm hot, and I figured ya were a bunch of pervs, but did my little show   
just then really render ya all speechless?"

Chat:*Coughs* No it didn't and did that make you thirsty? If so go grab   
a drink

Chat: Must be hard to do a handstand while tipsy. You think you can do   
the splits while tipsy too?

Staying on her hands, Aiko gets a cocky grin on her face as she parts   
her legs in mid air, the gusset of her panties playing peek-a-boo with   
her labia as her lower limbs form a capital 'T' with her torso. She then   
brings her feet up and together before extending one foot forward until   
her toes are nearly touching the web cam and bens the other leg backward   
and bends her knee to place her sole against her panty-clad posterior   
and then reversing the positions of her legs. She then returns her legs   
to vertical and performs a series of bicycle kicks before repeating the   
performance while doing vertical push ups in time with her leg   
movements.

After holding a one-handed handstand on first her right hand and then   
her left for 15 seconds, Aiko returns to having both hands on the floor   
before bending her elbows to let her feet reach the floor when she bends   
at the hips, dropping into a pose similar to the starting position for a   
foot race, giving the camera another excellent view of her stretched   
hamstrings and panty-clad girlhood.

bending her knees until her crotch is at the level of the camera, Aiko   
rolls into a sitting position on her futon as she declares, "I hope ya   
liked tha show."' Reaching for the six pack of Oy! Cola, she liberates   
the second can as she declares, "I ain't really thirsty, but I might as   
well go ahead and drink another can." before popping the top and taking   
a long swig of the caffeinated beverage.

Letting out a unlady-like burp, she comments, "As for tipsy, I think I   
inherited my dad's tolerance for tha stuff, and besides, Sake is   
stronger than beer or even wine, but tha' bottle was only like 3, maybe   
4 cans tops of beer worth of alcohol. I've known my dad ta still be   
lucid after two or three such bottles and ta go through a six pack   
without passing out. Before he and my mom got back together, there were   
times I'd have a couple dozen beer bottles ta clean up after he had a   
night of heavy drinking."

Chat: That was a excellent show now how is the bladder doing?

Downing the rest of her second can of Soda, she replies, "It's startin   
ta get ta tha point I'd normally head ta tha toilet fer a piss, but   
nothin' I can't handle." Crushing the empty can and tossing it in her   
wastebasket, she reaches for a third, "But I better fuel up my bladder   
or we're gonna be here all night and never get anywhere." before popping   
it open and taking a swig.

Chat: That is true we want your bladder nice and full

Chat: Did those splits make you need to pee?

Chat: You seem pretty confident in that bladder of yours.

Finishing a long pull on her cola, Aiko replies with a shrug, "Can't say   
I noticed much of a difference while I was doin gymnastics fer ya. Also   
can't remember the last time I had a close call, much less an actual   
accident, so I've either got a really strong bladder, a really big   
bladder, or my bladder's never really been tested." She gives another   
shrug before continuing to drink her soda.

Chat: Well then lets test your bladder to the absolute limit then   
starting now the bathroom is closed to you

Shrugging again, she replies, "Not like I expected any of ya ta let me   
use tha toilet anyways." She finishes her third can of cola and sends it   
to join its siblings. Chat: Of course not, Aiko-chan. Why would we let   
you do that? Anyway, how does it feel to be in nothing but panties?   
Chat:So Aiko how have you been doing anyways?

Popping open her fourth can of soda, Aiko replies, "I often sleep in   
nothin' but panties and a tank top, so it isn't tha' unusual." She takes   
a drink before adding, "does feel kinda weird fer someone ta use my full   
name with -chan, though. Just about everyone I know drops the -ko when   
they add the -chan."

Shifting position to cross her legs, "As fer how I'm doin' not much has   
changed since tha' last time one of ya pervs asked. Sure, I've downed   
two cans of cola and I'm halfway through adding a third since then, but   
even with tha caffeine and alcohol, it does take time fer my body ta   
process tha liquid." Taking another pull from her current can of cola,   
she decides to taunt the audience, "Don't ya have any more interestin'   
challenges fer me? I thought chattin' with a bunch of pervs would be   
less borin than this."

Chat:I'm glad your doing alright as for the challenges how about you do   
ten jumping jacks

Chat: Why don't you keep drinking and once your bladder is a bit more   
filled up, you should try doing the worm

Finishing can number four, Aiko replies, "No idea what the worm is, but   
jumping jacks I can do."

Climbing to her feet, Aiko stands with her feet shoulder width apart and   
her arms out to her sides ina t-pose before starting her jumping jacks.   
She doesn't count aloud, and continues long past 10, making one wonder   
if she's just trying to pass the time or if she's going for a personal   
record for longest uninterrupted set. Chat: You don't know what the worm   
is girl you need to learn what it is but anyway lets see you press on   
your bladder to see how full it is

Chat: lets see a profile of you so we can see how full your bladder   
is...

Halting after a few dozen jumping jacks, Aiko turns to the side,   
providing a rather nice view of the curve of her butt, the profile of   
her bust, and the slight protrusion of her bladder. Though not quite   
truly bulging yet, the blunette places a hand over her bladder and   
pushes down as she comments, "Startin' to feel tha' need, but no where   
near urgent yet."

Chat:Alright now let's drink more

Grabbing the last two cans of cola she brought from the kitchen, Aiko   
pops open one and guzzles the whole can in one go before repeating the   
process with the other and crushing both cans and dropping them in the   
trashcan. "A six-pack of cola and a small bottle of sake. I'm gonna be   
in for quite tha challenge once all tha' works its way through me."   
Grinning at the camera, arms crossed under her breasts, she asks, "So   
any ideas on how to pass tha time while we wait?"

Chat:How about you tell us some stories

Chat: Don't forget to keep hydrated while you tell us your stories

Chat: How far do you want to go? I mean, you are still wearing panties,   
teasing us a bit might be fun for the lot of us, give us a peek,   
perhaps.

Rubbing the back of her head, Aiko replies, "I'm not much of a   
storyteller, that's really more Nobu-chan's thing... but as for giving   
ya pervs a peek..." Aiko rises to her knees, and reaching for the gusset   
of her panties, pulls the cotton to the side to expose her girlhood,   
plump labia free of any loose folds concealing her inner most treasure,   
a little bit of blue pubic hair peeking out. She holds her panties aside   
for a couple of seconds before letting the fabric snap back into its   
proper position before asking with a cheeky grin, "Did ya like that   
little peek? Play yer cards right, and maybe I'll let ya pervs sweet   
talk me into givin ya a better look."

Chat: Damn and I wanted to hear some good stories but that was good for   
me lol

Chat: Well, if you're more interested in teasing than any of the lesser   
things,how about getting something to, well, "stimulate" yourself

"I was startin' ta think none of ya would ever ask." declares Aiko, a   
wide grin on her face as she crawls away from her futon and lifts one of   
the tatami mats covering her floor. When she returns to her futon, she   
holds up a medium-sized, pale blue dildo, the toy starting to buzz as   
she flips a switch on its base. "So, wha' would ya like ta see me doin'   
with my favorite toy?"

Chat: How about you just show us how you normally masturbate.

Sitting so her panty-clad girlhood is in the center of the frame, Aiko   
lays back on her futon and spreads her legs, causing her labia to part   
visibly beneath the taut gusset of her panties. Gripping the base of the   
vibrating dildo with both hands, the blunette starts sliding the molded   
tip along her slit, moaning softly as she does so. After a minute or two   
of teasing her twatty like this, she presses the tip of the toy firmly   
against her, prodding her opening through her quickly dampening panties.

"I hope ya perves are enjoyin tha show." cries out the girl, her tone   
not quite as harsh as her words.

Chat:Oh I will definitely enjoy the show

Chat: Do those panties really need to be in the way?

After another minute or so of teasing herself, Aiko pulls the gusset   
aside to press the toy directly against her opening before pressing the   
tip inside, letting out a loud moan as her lips are parted and her pussy   
swallows the head of the dildo. Gushing with girl juice, she slowly   
sinks the toy inside her, and once its fully seated in her snug snatch,   
she lets her panties fall back into place, the drenched cotton clinging   
to every nook and cranny, the base of the dildo outlined as the toy   
buzzes within her.

As she lays there, her eyes roll up and her eyelids drift close as her   
hands migrate to her breasts. Cupping a mound in each hand, the blunette   
starts rubbing her nipples between thumb and forefinger, the girl   
seeming to have forgotten she has an audience as she lays there lost in   
ecstasy.

With her hands no longer blocking the view of her lower abdomen, the   
camera can now see that her bladder has started to bulge more   
noticeably, currently sticking out about half as much as her breasts.

Chat: Hot damn that is sexy and look at that bladder bulge

Chat Having fun there? Perhaps if you're feeling it, give us a bit of a   
leak perhaps? get some juices flowing in near about every sense of the   
phrase.

Chat: You seem very familiar with that toy. It that your only one?

With obvious reluctance, Aiko pulls her hands away from her chest and   
pushes herself back to a sitting position as she replies, "It's my only   
sex toy, and I only have it because my mom gave it ta me. She says it   
isn't healthy for girls my age ta suppress their sexual urges and tha'   
it's better I use this ta pleasure myself than ta fool around with tha'   
boys." The blunette starts rocking back and forth as she admits, "Never   
used it on such a full bladder before though." Going quiet, she seems to   
be concentrating when the dampness around her girlhood takes on a   
greenish tinge before she adds, "Bet there's quite a few of ya tha'   
would give yer left nut ta replace this toy with yer cock."

Chat: you mentioned a full bladder; can you describe to us how it feels   
right now?

Chat: Well, i suppose you're not wrong. There's a lot that's gonna be   
done with a full bladder now. Perhaps now you give us another peek at   
what's underneath the panties?

Placing a hand over her bladder bulge, Aiko replies, "Well, I do feel   
kinda bloated in my lower abdomen..." Suppressing a moan, she adds, "And   
it feels like tha tip of tha dildo is vibratin' right against my   
bladder, makin my piss toss and turn like a storm at sea."

Getting on all fours and turning her butt to the camera, Aiko pulls down   
her panties before kicking them off completely, and dropping to one   
elbow reaches through her thighs to grab the base of the dildo as she   
starts to piston the toy in and out of her slick passage.

Continuing to fuck herself with the toy, Aiko asks, "Are ya pervs just   
gonna stare, or are ya gonna say somethin'?"

Chat: We're just watching the show, here. Maybe you can turn around so   
we can see your face and boobs better

Pushing the toy as deep as it'll go, Aiko rolls over to face the camera,   
a mixture of pleasure and strain on her reddened face and the protrusion   
of her piddle pot quite a bit more prominent than the last time she gave   
the camera a good look. With less grace than her earlier gymnastics, she   
pushes herself into a kneeling position, and turning her soles inward   
grips the butt end of the dildo with her feet before starting to bounce   
up and down on the toy.

Cupping one of her breasts in her palm, she bows her head and raises the   
mamary so she can take the nipple into her own mouth as her other hand   
reaches down to pinch her clit.

Chat: It looks like it's getting a little harder to hold there.

Chat: Does bouncing that dildo up and down help you hold it? Or does it   
jolt your bladder more?

Continuing to ride the vibrating dildo, the blunette replies, barely   
coherent, "Jolts, mmm, bladder, but, feels, mmm, good! So, close, can't,   
mmm, stop!" Letting her butt touch the futon, she adds, "Not, sure, mm,   
can, hold, mmm, through, climax!" before scooting off the futon, pushing   
the camera away in the process.

Coming to rest in the middle of one of the tatami mats covering her   
bedroom floor, Aiko hugs her knees to her chest with one arm as her   
other hand reaches for the dildo, quickly becoming a blur as she pumps   
it in and out of her pussy, the microphone picking up barely audible   
mumbling of "...gonna cum, gonna cum..."

0 Chat: If you're going to lose control maybe you should stop then.

Chat: You're cumming so soon? What if you wet? I wanna see what you look   
like when you keep yourself right on the edge

Seemingly too lost in her own pleasure to respond to the chat, Aiko   
continues thrusting the sex toy repeatedly into her dripping pussy until   
suddenly, she lets out a scream and her entire body goes rigid,   
stretching out on the tatami. As she spasms in orgasm, several spurts of   
a clearly yellow tinted liquid can be seen shooting from right above the   
toy, but the blunette somehow manages to avoida full blown   
climax-induced accident.

As her orgasm subsides, the athlete lies panting on the tatami, her   
limbs sprawled out in multiple directions, her chest heaving and her   
bladder bulge showing no signs of being diminished by the recent leaks,   
though there's a clear damp spot on the tatami between her legs.

Chat: You managed to orgasm without peeing everywhere? Clearly that   
bladder isn't full enough. You need to go drink some more

Recovering from her climax, Aiko pushes herself up to a sitting position   
before flipping the switch on the dildo off, but doesn't bother pulling   
it out as she picks up her laptop and stands. As she walks, she lets her   
breasts bounce right in front of the camera, and when she sits the   
laptop down, she is back in the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, Aiko scans the contents as she comments, "We've got   
plenty of milk and OJ, one last six-pack of soda, though my mom will   
probably scold me for drinking so much if I drink anymore... My dad   
still has a few bottles of Sake left, but again, probably pushing it to   
sneak a second bottle. I could also make a pitcher of tea or lemonade or   
a pot of coffee...I think we have both green and black tea and both   
regular and decaf in the cabinet." Turning to the camera, "Or I could   
just drink some water. Wha'cha think, ya pervs?"

Chat: How about some lemonade

Chat: Green tea sounds nice.

Grabbing three large lemons, Aiko closes the refrigerator door before   
dropping the citrus fruits into a blender. As the appliance purees the   
fruit, she retrieves both a pitcher and kettle from a cabinet, deftly   
filling the kettle with water and sitting it on the stove before turning   
the burner on and dumping 2 cups of sugar into the pitcher. As the   
kettle heats up, she adds the lemon puree to the pitcher and fills it   
with cold water before stirring it with a large, wooden spoon.

Pouring a glass of the freshly made lemonade, the naked blunette sits at   
the kitchen table, right in front of the camera and asks, "So wha'cha   
want ta do while we wait for the water ta boil for tha tea?" before   
starting to sip at her glass.

Chat: How about you leave the sink running while you're in the kitchen.

Finishing her glass, the blunette shrugs as she replies, "Sure, why   
not?" Standing up and walking over to the sink, turning the tap to wide   
open, she retrieves a mug and some tea leaves from the cabinet before   
starting to tap her foot as she waits for the kettle to boil, seemingly   
unbothered by the sound of running water despite her rather prominent   
bladder bulge.

Chat: How does it feel being completely naked? Especially with a full   
bladder? Although your bladder doesn't seem to be that full given you're   
not really struggling to hold it

Chat: Why don't you tell about some of your other sexual experiences.

"It's kinda excitin' gettin' ta show off tha goods to a bunch of   
strangers, and my bladder calmed down alot when I turned the vibrator   
off." Replies the blunette. "As for other sexual experiences, I'm   
technically a virgin and would've popped my cherry tha first time I used   
my dildo if I hadn't torn my hymen as a very active, little girl. Never   
even had a serious boyfriend though I've had a few obnoxious boys crush   
on me."

At that moment, the kettle starts to whistle, and Aiko places a few   
loose tea leaves in her mug before pouring the boiling water over them.   
While she waits for her tea to steep, she pours another glass of   
lemonade and starts sipping at it.

After a few minutes to let the leaves steep and the tea to cool from   
boiling to just hot, Aiko lifts the mug of green tea to her lips, and   
without bothering to sweeten it, guzzles the mug in one go, being   
careful not to swallow any of the dredges. Putting some fresh leaves in   
the mug and adding more water from the kettle, the blunette chases the   
mug of hot, bitter tea with the rest of her glass of lemonade before   
pouring a third glass.

Chat: How are you holding up now? Even though you just leaked a bit you   
seem fine now. Maybe this is a little too easy for you and you should   
put some extra pressure on your bladder.

Finishing her current glass of lemonade, Aiko replies, "My bladder's   
startin' ta hurt a bit from all tha' cola I drank earlier, but it's   
nothin' compared ta the time I nearly tore my LCL in a training   
accident. Nearly had to sit out a meet 'cause of tha'." checking her   
mug, she decides her tea is ready to drink and guzzles it down before   
adding, "Lot easier ta keep my pelvic floor under control when I don't   
have vibrations makin' everythin' spasm down there."

Standing up, she heads to the sink to rinse out her mug as she says,   
"but if ya insist, I've got a wide, thick leather belt I'm sure would   
work great for compressin' my waist waters."

0 Chat: Go ahead with the belt, but don't hesitate to take it off if it   
becomes troublesome I'd love to see your true limits.

Chat: I think the belt is a good idea. It'll keep you feeling more   
desperate longer. Have you ever lost control of your bladder when not   
playing like that.

Turning off the tap and making sure the stove is off, Aiko answers,   
"Can't say I've ever leaked before during one of my play sessions, but   
then again, I usually pee before playin' with myself." Putting the mug   
and kettle away, she adds, "I also wasn't prone to accidents as a child   
and was never a bedwetter."

After fumbling for a bit, Aiko figures out how to carry her glass, the   
pitcher of lemonade, and her laptop all at once, the laptop ending up   
wedged under one arm, again giving the camera a view of stubbly armpit   
and sideboob as the blunette returns to her room.

After the laptop is returned to its position on the tatami, Aiko steps   
out of frame for a bit as rummaging is heard. When she returns, she's   
carrying a plain, brown leather belt, the strap a good 4 or 5 cm wide   
and 2 or 3 mm thick. Looping the belt around the slimmest part of her   
hips and sucking in her tummy, Aiko lifts her bladder bulge from below   
with her hand to ensure the strap is centered vertically on the bulge   
before cinching tight, the belt bifurcating the bloated, bulging bladder   
and digging into her hips.

Letting out the breath she was holding, the belt cutting even deeper   
into her protruding piddle pot as she relaxes her abs, Aiko comments,   
"Yeah, tha' does make it quite a bit harder, but as the sayin' goes, no   
pain, no gain, and I ain't 'bout ta roll over and let a litle, or even a   
lot, of piss win out over my muscles without a fight!"

Chat: How much longer do you think you can make it with that belt on   
now? It looks pretty tight around your bladder

Chat: I think you should also sit with your legs open and not hold   
yourself until you take the belt off.. more of a challenge right!

Squatting down, the butt end of her deactivated dildo peeking through   
her labia, the girl continues her descent until she's sitting on her   
futon once more before bringing her knees to the thin mattress, the   
soles of her feet pressed together as she rests her hands on her knees.

Shrugging, she comments, "Dunno. I've been the all round best athlete in   
my class since kindergarten, but I've never really tested my endurance   
in this regard." Reaching for the pitcher and glass sitting at the edge   
of her futon, she pours herself another glass of lemonade and starts   
sipping.

Chat: That dildo must be a pretty tight fit if it's still staying in   
there after all of that moving. Have you ever used your other hole?

"Well," starts the blunette, scratching the back of her head, "I have   
done exercises ta keep my pelvic floor and internal muscles strong, so   
its kinda second nature ta keep myself tight around it when it isn't   
buzzing." Averting her gaze and her cheeks going slightly pink, "As fer   
my ass, I've thought about it, but my Mom, being a nurse and all, warned   
me about the risk of spreading gut bacteria to other body parts and how   
the dildo isn't easy to sterilize."

Chat: That's the first time I've seen you embarrassed all night. I   
think you can slow down on the drinking for a little bit. We wouldn't   
want you feeling sick or anything.

Chat: Have you ever slept with a full bladder before?

Pouring the little bit left in her glass back into the pitcher, Aiko   
sits the two vessels out of the way to reduce the risk of spills and   
breaks before replying, "Can't say I ever went to bed needin' ta pee,   
though thar's been a time or two I woke up needin', as westerners   
sometimes put it, ta piss like a russian racehorse, and given how   
chaotic mornings around here could get before my parents got back   
together, there were a few times I had ta wait until I got ta school ta   
take my mornin' pee."

Leaning back and supporting herself on one elbow, Aiko uses her other   
hand to caress her bifurcated bladder bulge, starting to look like she   
swallowed a pair of American footballs, "Wow! I've gone much longer than   
this without visitin' a toilet before, but I don't think I've ever held   
this much before!" As she continues staring at and stroking her swoleen   
sack of waste waters, her reclined posture allows her crossed legs to   
play peek-a-boo with her girlhood, the butt end of her dildo partially   
visible.

Chat: You've had that dildo inside of you for quite a while now. Don't   
you think you should take it out? How does it feel touching your huge   
bulge like that?

Gripping the butt end of her dildo, Aiko pulls the toy from her passage,   
a spurt or two of girl juice accompanying the extraction. Letting out a   
sigh of relief, she comments, "That does seem ta have relieved some   
pressure. As for touching my bulge, well, it is a bit tender, like   
poking a bruise that's a day or two old, but its really firm, like a   
muscle that's stretched taut and ready to contract at full force."

Chat: Wow you're really wet down there. Shouldn't you be a little   
worried that you're bladder feels ready to force out all of your pee   
like that? If you can't hold it you can take the belt off.

Crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them up in the process, the   
blunette replies defiantly, "I can't recall ever needin' ta pee this   
badly, but I'm not ready ta throw in tha towel by a long shot!"

Chat: Perfect. I bet it feels good, huh?

Chat: Well if you that confident maybe you shouldn't have stopped   
drinking.

Grabbing the pitcher of lemonade and the glass, the blunette pours   
herself another glass and starts drinking it, her eyes full of defiance   
even as her body seems to flinch a bit as if in protest at taking in   
more liquid.

Chat: I saw you flinch a little bit at that drink. I know that you keep   
saying you're fine but maybe you really should take off that belt. Since   
I know you're gonna deny needing to take off the belt how about this.   
If you can do all of those exercises that you did earlier again with no   
leaks I'll leave it alone for now and you can prove me wrong. But if you   
leak even once that belt is coming off and I'll have been right.

Chat: Did I see a flinch? That belt must be /really/ digging into your   
bladder

Finishing her glass, Aiko replies, "Challenge accepted!" before standing   
up and repeating her earlier routine.

She goes through the first set of stretches without any sign that her   
full bladder is inhibiting her movement, but when she squats down,   
giving the camera a close up of her now bare girlhood, her labia parted   
to expose her peehole and her vaginal opening dripping with arousal, her   
entire lower body is visibly trembling with the tension of her holding   
trying to pull everything together and the squat trying to pull   
everything apart, her muscles pulled taut under the opposing forces.   
Though she's clearly straining, she manages to complete her first set of   
squats without any leaks and stand up to repeat the process with her   
back to the camera.

She finishes the second set of squats with no additional trouble before   
turning to face the camera once more, this time arching backwards over   
her futon so all of her nude, athletic form is in view as she strikes   
her pose.

Continuing into a hand stand, her backside to the camera, she tries   
doing a inverted split when things go wrong. The camera can't see it   
from this angle, but a loud gasp can be heard as one of Aiko's hands   
leave the tatami and shoot out of sight, persumably to grab its owner's   
crotch. Having not intended to do her one-handed handstand quite yet,   
the sudden motion causes the blunette to lose her balance, falling   
towards the camera to land hard on her backside, most of her back on the   
futon, her butt on the tatami between the futon and laptop and her limbs   
sprawled out.

However, perhaps the most important detail of the prone athlete's   
current condition are the few spurts of clearly yellow liquid shooting   
from her girlhood to exit the bottom of the frame, possibly splashing   
the keyboard of the laptop the camera is mounted on. She manages to stop   
the leak as she recovers from her fall, but there's no denying she   
failed the challenge.

Chat: It looks like I was right this time. You're bladder must not have   
been as strong as you thought. You can take that belt off now that you   
lost that little challenge. Is your computer ok? It almost looked like   
you got it a little wet there.

Chat: Naughty, naughty girl, just leaking out like that. A good girl   
doesn't let anything out without permission!

Recovering from her fall, Aiko manages to choke off the flow before it   
can lead to stream ending hardware failure and pushes herself to a   
sitting position as her face turns red and she replies, "Yeah, yeah, no   
need to rub it in." Hands vanishing out the bottom of the frame, her   
arms can be seen moving side-to-side as she adds, "My Keyboard is   
probably gonna be all grimey, but I don't think it got wet enough to do   
any real damage."

Undoing the belt, the blunette lets out a sigh of relief as her now   
unconfined bladder bulge, roughly the size of a cantaloupe slides   
forward and downwards to nestle between her crossed legs, giving her the   
look of being several months pregnant.

Chat: Maybe leaky Aiko needs a diaper. Although then we wouldn't be   
able to see your wonderful lewd bits. Well it's good to know that your   
little accident didn't cause any lasting damage. Wow that bulge is even   
bigger than I thought. It must be a lot easier to hold now without that   
belt squeezing your bladder like that.

Chat: I'm going to be the first one to ask, aside from your bladder are   
you ok?, did you get hurt in that fall?

Chat: Ooh, you are holding a lot! I wouldn't go to a diaper, though. You   
look much better nude. Hope you didn't hurt yourself, too

Her blush seems to deepen at the diaper comment, but she doesn't say   
anything in response, instead waving off the concern, "Nah, I'm fine, my   
futon is well padded and tha tatami are pretty good at absorbin' shocks.   
Might have some bruisin' in the mornin', but its nothin' compared to   
some of tha injuries I've gotten durin' trainin'." Rubbing her rock hard   
bulge, she adds, "I do have ta admit my bladder feels less urgent with   
tha' belt gone, and even I'm surprised by how much it's bulgin'. Guess   
it has plenty of room ta expand since I've got almost no belly fat."

Chat: Is there anything that you want to try out with your now less   
constricted bladder?

Chat: You may have failed the challenge with the belt, but you might be   
able to succeed without it.

Chat: I was thinking of maybe pressing your bladder with one or both   
hands, get some more pressure onto that bladder.

"Okay, let's give this another try!" Cries the blunette as the blush   
fades from her face and she climbs to her feet. Bending over, she   
resumes her hand stand before parting her legs in a split, visibly   
trembling from the strain of holding both her waste waters and the pose,   
but managing to avoid another mishap. Stretching out one leg, she brings   
the heel of the other to her bare pussy before reversing the positions   
of her legs and returning them to vertical and doing a series of bicycle   
kicks. Turning 90 degrees, she repeats the sequence to give the audience   
a different angle, before turning another 90 degrees.

After completing a full turn, the athlete gives the camera a cheeky   
smile before shifting into a one-handed handstand and, instead of   
holding her arm out for balance, bringing it to her bulging bladder and   
pressing hard enough that her hand leaves an impression in the bulge.   
Her grin turns to a grimace, but she manages to hold the pose for   
fifteen seconds without leaking before switching hands and holding for   
another fifteen seconds.

Done showing off, she lowers herself back to the floor and rolls into a   
cross-legged sitting position before declaring, "What ya think of   
tha'?!" before stifling a yawn.

Chat: Seems like you're getting tired. Why not drink something   
caffeinated so we can continue watching?

Chat: Wow that was really impressive. I'm surprised you pressed on your   
bladder during a handstand like that. How about you try using that vibe   
again but without inserting it.

Stifling another yawn, the blunette replies, "It is getting pretty late.   
My dad won't be off work until the last of the bars close for tha night,   
but my Mom gets off work in about an hour and won't be happy if I'm   
still up when she gets home." Getting a mischievious grin she adds, "So   
how 'bout I finish off tha lemonade and then give ya pervs a show as I   
take a shower? I can even use my little friend again while I'm in thar.   
That should be a good challenge fer my burstin' bladder. I'll even let   
yall vote where I pee if I manage to hold through showerin'"

Grabbing the glass and pitcher, she pours herself some more lemonade   
while waiting for the audience's thoughts on her proposal.

Chat: *Grins* Lets do it

Chat: That sounds like a great idea.

Chat: Why not pee while taking a shower?

Chat: Seeing you writhe in the shower will be great!

It takes a few more glasses, but Aiko quickly polishes off the lemonade   
before sitting the glass in the empty pitcher and retrieving the   
discarded Dildo. Carrying the laptop and dildo in one arm and the   
pitcher in the other, the audience is treated to another close up of   
bouncing sideboob.

When she sits the laptop down again, the blunette is back in the kitchen   
and giving the camera a good view of her backside as she quickly washes   
the dishes she's dirtied, her thighs pressed together and her posture   
stiff the entire time the water is running.

Finished with the dishes, she wrings out the dish cloth before turning   
around and leaning over the laptop, her breasts dangling in front of the   
camera as she apparently wipes the keyboard clean from her earlier leak.

Done with clean up, she picks up the laptop again, this time carrying it   
in front of her to show off her bouncing breasts from a full frontal   
angle.

Her next stop is a linen closet where she grabs a powder blue towel and   
matching bath cloth before relocating one last time.

When she sits the laptop down one last time, a shower/tub combo fills   
the frame, angled so the inner corner by the shower head is slightly off   
center.

Pulling the clear shower curtain across the outside of the tub, she   
starts the water before sitting her towel out of frame.

As the water heats up, she brandishes the dildo, and flipping it on,   
rubs the tip across her prodigiously protruding piddle pot, trembling   
from head to foot and moaning softly as the vibrations pass through her   
bursting bladder.

Chat: So feisty. How about seeing how far you can hold it until a leak   
comes out? Then let it all out as it feels good to release it.

Chat: You look like you're enjoying those vibrations. I wonder if   
you'll be able to handle inserting the dildo again without leaking.

"It does feel surprisin'ly good." Comments the blunette, pulling the toy   
away from her bulge for the time being as she pushes open the shower   
curtain at the end of the tub opposit the shower head. Though clear, the   
curtain is already fogged over with condensation from the hot spray, so   
she leaves the curtain half open to give the camera a peek into the   
shower as she steps over the side wall of the tub.

She seems to nearly jump out of her skin as she steps under the shower,   
her legs crossing at the knee and her fists clenched at her sides as her   
whole body grows tense, the blunette apparently resisting the urge both   
to empty her overfilled bladder and to jump away from the water source.   
After a minute or two, she regains her composure, and placing one hand   
on the wall of the shower, she leans forward and sticks out her butt   
towards the camera, the hot water splashing against and running off her   
back. With obvious effort, she manages to part her thighs, exposing her   
girlhood fully and showing off her nearly basketball sized bladder bulge   
bobbing between her spread thighs.

Overall, the pose and prodigious proportions of her protruding piddle   
pot give her the look of an expectant mother about to beg the father of   
her unborn child for an encore of the performance that lead to her   
condition.

Shouting to be heard over the sound of running water, Aiko asks, "Do ya   
pervs have a good view?!" as the hand not braced against the wall   
resumes using the dildo to send tremors through the teen's truly   
titanic, tremendously taut, torturously throbbing, terribly trembling   
tinkle tank, this time focusing on the bloated bladder's underside and   
heading towards the blunette's pussy.

Chat: I'm definitely enjoying the view but I'm not super confident in   
your ability to hold that massive amount of pee through the shower and   
the vibrations of that dildo. The water alone almost made you lose it.

Chat: Since you almost lost it, why not let it out in the shower? I'm   
sure it'll feel good, and the water will just wash it away.

Chat: The shower starting to get you properly desperate, now? Perfect.   
You can fidget and hold yourself as much as you need to, but that   
bladder better stay full for as long as possible, Ai-chan

"Clearly, we've got one vote fer just peein' in tha shower," starts   
Aiko, sliding the length of the dildo along the underside of her bladder   
bulge, the tip grazing her clit every so often, "but I'm gonna at least   
give myself another climax and finish washin' before I consider just   
lettin' go!"

She continues to tease her bladder and girlhood with the vibrator, her   
entire body trembling in pleasure and desperation. Prodding her entrance   
with the tip, she exclaims, "I've never been so damned horny! I can't   
believe how much I'm gettin' turned on by holdin' so much pee while a   
bunch of pervs watch!" Pressing more firmly against her opening, clearly   
resisting the urge to impale herself with the toy, the blunette begs,   
"May I please stick it in?"

Chat: Of course! Put it in, but don't pee!

Chat: Of course you can stick it in.

Despite being clearly soaked, and not just from the shower, Aiko meets   
some resistence as she pushes the toy inside her with a low, drawn out   
moan. Apparently holding back so much pee has caused her internal   
muscles to clench up quite a bit.

Once she's sunk the dildo as deeply in her depths as it will go, Aiko   
slowly stands up and turns around, the hot spray cascading over her   
shoulders and washing over every contour of her breasts and her   
massively bulging bladder. Hands fisted in front of her and thighs   
pressed firmly together, the blunette screws up her face in   
concentration as she shifts from foot-to-foot, her bladder bobbing   
visibly as she fights off another wave of desperation.

When she regains some semblance of composure, there are no tale-tale   
bits of yellow tinting the water to suggest a leak as she says in an   
overconfident voice, "I better do some actual washing before I run outta   
hot water." With that, she grabs the wash cloth and squirts a generous   
amount of body wash into it before working up a lather. She starts by   
washing her arms before paying attention to her breasts, moaning softly   
as she seems to self-fondle herself for a minute or two longer than   
necessary to clean them.

She makes quick work of the region between her breasts and bladder bulge   
before grabbing the washcloth by opposite corners and pulling it back   
and forth across her bladder bulge as if polishing a flesh-colored   
bowling ball, unconsciously crossing her legs where she stands.

Chat: that massive bladder of yours really doesn't leave much room for   
that dildo does it.

Chat: Can we get a side view of your bladder right now please

Finished with polishing her bladder bulge, Aiko forces herself to lift   
one foot on to the outer wall of the tub to wash it as she comments,   
"Yeah, feels like the whole length of the dildo is pressed against the   
back wall of my bladder."

After washing the one leg and shifting positions to do the other, the   
blunette turns her profile to the camera, showing that her bladder now   
sticks out about twice as far as her breasts. Rubbing the bulge with one   
hand, she comments, "Quite impressive, ain't it?"

Chat: I guess I forgot to ask at some point but what breast cup are you,   
I'm very bad at telling

Chat: Yes you are very impressive. I don't think any of us thought you   
would be able to last so long at the start of this. What do you think   
of that bulge? Do you think you're gonna try holding again sometime   
soon?

Scratching the back of her head, the blunette replies, "I guess I'm   
somewhere around a large B-cup or a small C-cup. I don't really pay that   
much attention whenever my mom or my friends take me bra shopping. As   
for trying to hold like this again, I might give it a try the next time   
both my parents are working late." With that, she grabs the washcloth by   
one corner and slings it around her back to catch the opposite corner   
with her other hand to drag it back and forth across her back.

Chat: You should hold it in until morning

Reaching her butt, Aiko feeds the wash cloth between her thighs and   
pulls it back and forth to wash her nether regions, jostling the dildo   
in the process, making her moan as both her pleasure and desperation   
momentarily spike. That task done, she lets the cloth fall to the floor   
of the tub as she steps under the spray to rinse off. As the water   
cascades over her athletic curves and the bulge of her distended   
bladder, Aiko reaches for the dildo and starts pumping it in and out of   
her, her gushing girl juice joining the soapy water running down her   
thighs as her moans start echoing off the walls of the small bathroom.

Chat: Yeah, keep it up!

Chat: can you hold it in until tomorrow

As the last of the soapy water runs down the drain, the blunette braces   
herself against the wall as her legs buckle under the strain of her   
desperation and pleasure, her hands a blur as she slides the dildo in   
and out of her slippery passage at a blistering pace, her eyes rolling   
back in her head as her moans grow louder.

Soon, the athlete is yanking the dildo out completely only to ram it   
cervix deep once more with every cycle, her pleasured screams causing   
some distortion thanks to the cheap microphone on her laptop's built-in   
webcam.

And then, with one final thrust, she hilts the dildo as deep in herself   
as she can push it as she falls to her knees, her crotch barely visible   
over the outer wall of the tub as her entire body trembles in orgasm, a   
titanic torrent of tinkle erupting from between her fingers.

Unlike with her earlier leaks, the stream is strong and consistant   
lasting five, ten, and then fifteen seconds with no apparent end in   
sight.

However, just when it seems Aiko has finally lost control of her bladder   
completely, she snaps back to reality and turns her focus towards   
halting the flow, and despite half a minute of full force peeing, the   
blunette has managed to regain control before a full minute has passed.

Standing up without springing any further leaks, one hand goes towards   
her still titanic tinkle tank, not in the least visibly diminished by   
her lapse in control as her other hand goes up in a peace sign, "Well,   
didn't manage ta hold all of it through another climax, but I still   
managed ta hold most of it. I should be signing off and heading ta bed   
soon, but we still need ta decide what I do with all this pee." dropping   
her raised hand to caress her bulge with both hands, she continues, "We   
already have one vote fer me takin' it to bed with me and another for   
just lettin' go while still in the shower. So what do ya pervs say?   
where do ya want ta see me pee? I'll accept votes fer anywhere   
reasonable."

Chat: I vote for taking it to bed

Chat:Pee in a pitcher so you can measure how much pee you have I'm   
interested to know now

Chat: Try and climax and pee at the same time~

Chat: I'll second the vote for peeing in the pitcher.

Chat: Make it a third vote for peeing in the pitcher.

Chat: You've already peed a lot there. You should be able to hold the   
rest until morning

Chat: yeah hold it until morning please

"Hmmm..." starts the blunette, "I think tha's three votes for fillin' a   
pitcher, one of which was a change from just lettin' go in tha shower,   
and three votes for goin' ta sleep full. Plus one fer going another   
round of masturbating and not tryin' to stop any leakage." Removing the   
dildo and flipping it off, Aiko rinses the toy under the shower before   
turning off the water and wringing out the wash cloth.

Hanging the washcloth to dry, Aiko grabs the towel to dry herself before   
wrapping it around her torso and grabbing a comb to comb out her azure   
locks.

"Since there's a tie fer the most popular suggestion, I'll give ya pervs   
a choice. Ya can vote fer me peein' in a pitcher, me goin' ta bed and   
leavin' tha camera runnin' overnight in case I wet my futon, or I can   
flip a coin ta pick which I do. And ta make things easier, I won't count   
anything from tha chat so far towards this vote."

Putting down the comb and picking up the laptop, Holding it so her face   
fills the camera's frame, she asks cheekily, "So, what will it be, ya   
pervs? Do ya want ta see just how much I'm holdin', see if I can avoid   
floodin' my futon, or do ya want ta let lady fate decide?"

Chat: I'm still voting on you filling up the pitcher I'm curious to know   
how much you can hold

0 Chat: You can hold it, Ai-chan

Chat: I'll stick with my vote for the pitcher.

Chat: Pitcher's gonna win, so that's my vote.

Chat: hold it through the night, and if you wake up without peeing, go   
in the pitcher

Chat: I think you should hold it

0 Chat: I'm keeping my vote to keep holding it.

Chat: yeah keep holding it in

Sitting the laptop back down on the tatami of her bedroom, Aiko lets the   
towel pool around her ankles before plopping down on her futon to count   
the votes.

"Hmmm, by a vote of 4 to 3, I guess I'm goin' to bed with a full   
bladder." declares the blunette before getting up to turn off her light   
and crawl under her covers.

Though she leaves the webcam running throughout the night, not much can   
be seen, the camera lacking any kind of low-light mode and her room   
having few sources of ambient light. The indistinct blob that represents   
her body resting under the covers can be seen shifting a few times, but   
no sound is heard beyond the athlete's soft, even breathing.

As the morning sun illuminates the room the next morning, Aiko sits up   
on her futon and stretches, her movements making her still bare breasts   
bounce slightly.

As she kicks off her covers, the results of her final challenge become   
quite apparent, most of the once white sheet now stained yellow and her   
lower abdomen once again flat as a board from where she wet in the   
middle of the night without waking up.

Her face turning as red as Doremi's hair, the blunette's first words of   
the day are, "Well, I hope ya pervs enjoyed the show. Before reaching   
towards the camera and cutting the stream without warning.


	3. Chat with the Harukaze Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Loli, nudity, mild incest between sisters, pee drinking.

Chat with the Harukaze Sisters by Imouto Kitten

As you click on the redhead's picture, the screen is filled with a   
blinking, pink eye, which pulls away to reveal the rest of its owner's   
face and her two massive odango as she asks, "Is this thing on?" The   
sound and video quality are noticeably better than with Aiko's   
equipment, though not as crystal clear as Hazuki's.

As she sits on a wooden desk chair in front of the camera, the silken,   
sleeveless night gown she's wearing comes into view, the pastel pink   
setting off the darker pink of her eyes quite nicely, the front hem   
reaching mid shin as she crosses one leg over the other and pulls the   
gown down over the knee of her raised leg, her bare foot tapping in mid   
air as she greets the audience, "Hello, everyone, nice to meet you."

As her hands fidget in her lap as she waits for the first comments from   
the chat, her bedroom can be seen in the background, somewhat messy and   
looking a bit cramped, especially with the slanted ceiling following the   
slope of the roof.

Chat: Hello how are you doing

Chat: Its nice to meet you to Doremi you seem fidgety are you nervous?

"Yeah," starts the redhead, "This is my first time doing something like   
this, so I'm a bit nervous."

 

Chat: is your bladder full

Chat: *Nods* I can tell that you are but anyways how are you doing   
Doremi?

A light pink dusting her cheeks, Doremi replies, "I actually used the   
toilet and took a shower right before starting the stream, so I'm pretty   
much empty."

Chat: What are some interests you like?

Chat: Well that means we are going to have to fill you up then

Chat: Do you have particular interests?

Chat: So how free are you, how much time do you think you can keep the   
camera on?

"Um..." Starts the odango-headed girl nervously, "That's actually a   
question I've been struggling with since I started highschool. All of my   
closest friends are passionately following their dreams... Hazuki-chan   
has her violin, Ai-chan wants to be an Olympic Runner, Onpu-chan has her   
International acting career, and Momo-chan wants to be a world-class   
patissiere, while I'm just kinda stuck in a rut. Even my little sister   
is studying hard to follow in our mother's foot steps as a concert   
pianist." Reaching for a glass out of frame, she wets her lips before   
continuing, "Aside from school and my part-time job as a shopkeeper,   
about the most I've got going is being the manager for my school's   
soccer team, and I took that up more because I'm kinda dating one of the   
players."

Shifting a bit in her seat, switching the order of her crossed legs, she   
continues, "As for how long I can stream for, I don't have school   
tomorrow, and while both my mom and little sister are home, as long as I   
don't cause any commotion, they won't complain about me staying up   
late."

Chat: Do you have any hobbies or something of the like?

Chat: *Nods* What are your interests?

Rubbing the back of her head nervously, the redhead replies, "I don't   
suppose eating counts as a hobby... I really love steak, and the cakes,   
pastries, and other sweets Momo-chan makes are always really yummy." as   
her eyes start to glaze over and a little bit of drool can be seen   
dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Chat: Are there any drinks you like? like milkshakes or some flavor of   
juice?

"I do like milkshakes," replies the girl, wiping some drool from the   
corner of her mouth, "especially strawberry or cookies n' cream. I also   
quite like Oy! Cola and iced barley tea is great on a hot summer's day."

"Umm... Is anyone still watching?" asks the redhead, scratching the back   
of her head nervously.

Chat: We are still here sorry! So enjoying food and drink. Other than   
dating one of the players, what convinced you to be a manager of a   
soccer team? How did the opportunity come up?

"Well," starts the redhead, "I should probably back up a bit. I've known   
the boy in question since Kindergarten, and he's been on the school   
soccer team since at least the third grade. He spent most of elementary   
school picking on me, making fun of my clumsiness and my poor grades,   
even calling me Dojimi."

Taking a sip of water, she continues, "In sixth grade, I started   
noticing a softer side of him and that he had struck up a rivalry with   
another boy I was crushing on pretty hard at the time, and he even   
blurted out what seemed like a half-concealed confession on the day of   
our Elementary school graduation."

"However," Her expression darkens at this point, "When I worked up the   
courage to give him a love letter in middle school, he rejected me   
pretty hard. I was so distraught that I cut off most of my once waist   
length hair. After that, he spent most of middle school ignoring me."

"Then, during my freshman year of highschool, after reuniting with my   
friends who went to middle school in a different prefecture or in the   
case of Momo-chan, in America, they got the story out of me and   
suggested he might just be playing hard-to-get. He wants to join the   
J-League and someday represent Japan in the World Cup, so I decided to   
take an interest in the school's soccer team in hopes of getting closer   
to him. He's really focused on making his team the best in the   
prefecture, but along the way, I discovered that he's got quite the   
fanclub and that my predecessor as the team's manager was a Senior   
looking to train her successor. Manager is about the only role related   
to the team available to a female student, and I needed an   
extracurricular activity, so it seemed like a good way to, I think the   
expression Momo-chan taught me is 'kill two birds with one stone', both   
giving me a leg up over his fangirls and filling my extracurricular   
requirement."

Sipping more water, she adds, "He still seems more focused on playing   
well enough to get scouted than on having a relationship, but he seems   
to pay more attention to me than all his fangirls combined."

Chat: Are you any good at football? What position does your boyfriend   
play?

Scratching the back of her head, Doremi replies, "I'm not very athletic   
or graceful, and I'd probably trip over my own feet if I even tried   
playing the game seriously." Smiling, she continues, "As for what   
position he plays, depending on which formation the team is using, he   
usually plays either second striker or attacking midfield, though he's   
also a reserve center forward and in a good position to take that   
position full-time when the current holder graduates."

Chat: Seems pretty interesting. Have you ever tried asking him out   
again?

"I did," she starts, "But he asked me to wait until the school could   
qualify for this important soccer tournament for his answer. I forget   
what the name of the competition is, but I remember having trouble   
pronouncing it."

Finishing her glass of water, she asks, "Mind if I go get something to   
drink? Didn't think to get more than a glass of water before I started,   
and my camera is wired to my computer."

Chat: Go ahead

Chat: We'll wait for you. In fact, why not bring a pitcher of water so   
you don't have to leave as much?

"Okay, I'll be right back." announces the redhead, standing up, showing   
off a bit of thigh as her nightie is pulled up by the straightening of   
the teen's body, the pink silk falling to mid thigh as she walks out of   
frame.

A few minutes later, she returns with a large, clear pitcher, filled   
dangerously close to the rim with water and no sign of ice to take up   
space and reduce the effective capacity. Her foot falls seem a bit   
heavier than necessary and the surface of the water seems to ripple with   
every step she takes.

Sitting down the pitcher out of frame and taking her glass in one hand,   
the sound of water splashing in the glass can be heard before she sits   
down, crossing her legs once more, but not bothering to pull her night   
gown down to cover her knees. She brings her glass to her lips and   
starts drinking, but while this conceals her mouth, the rest of her face   
seems contorted as if she took a drink to try and conceal a scowl.

Chat: Is there something wrong with the water? You don't seem happy with   
it

Sitting her glass down just out of frame, Doremi lets out a sigh before   
replying, "Nothing's wrong with the water. It's just that I ran into my   
little sister on the way back from the kitchen. She took one look at the   
pitcher I was carrying before suggesting I should sleep with a towel   
between my legs if I drink all of it. She's four years younger than me,   
but she often outdoes me and isn't above gloating, and she's long teased   
me for being immature and that it would make more sense if our ages were   
reversed, but she's become downright insufferable ever since she got   
into Karen Girls' Academy on a scholarship!"

Chat: So are you going to accept her challenge? How long do you have   
before it's time to go to sleep?

Chat: Does your sister have a bigger bladder than you?

"I don't have school tomorrow, so as long as I don't make too much   
noise, I can stay up basically as late as I want." replies the redhead.   
"As for my little sister, I don't know if she has a bigger bladder...   
but if she's not currently doing a stream of her own, maybe I could talk   
her into a holding contest."

Chat: I'd say wait on telling her about this until she's old enough   
without getting in trouble by law. What kind of things do you do at this   
time of night?

Chat: I think a holding contest would be fun. If she's streaming as well   
then perhaps we could turn on her stream and view yours simultaneously,   
so you wouldn't have to be in the same room if you didn't want to.

Chat: Yes, I think a holding contest would be fun for the both of you.   
And it'd be a great way to pass the time.

Finishing her glass of water, Doremi sits her glass down and replies,   
"I'll go see if she's up to the challenge." before standing up and   
leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Doremi returns with a pinkette in tow, her hair in   
pigtails that resemble feathery wings. The younger girl is about a head   
shorter than her sister, and she's wearing a white tank top and hot   
pink, spandex shorts, the former tight enough to show off her a-cups   
including her already erect nipples, the latter tight enough to show off   
her perky, little posterior and to give her a camel toe, and only a   
couple centimeters of fabric separate the inside of her exposed thigh   
from her covered girlhood.

"Hey, boys, and I guess any girls who are into other girls, I won't   
judge. I hear you're desperate enough to see Onee-chan wet herself that   
you thought she stood a chance against me at holding."

"Hey, Poppu, what about that time you wet yourself when I tailed you   
when Kaa-san sent you on an errand alone?"

"I was, like four when that happened!" replies the pinkette before   
turning to the camera and asking, "Since I can't trust Onee-chan to be   
honest, how much water did she drink in front of the camera before going   
to get me?"

Chat: Like 4? That doesn't sound very accurate? Oh, and just the two   
glasses of water so far.

Chat: A couple of glasses of water, if she's telling the truth about   
when she last peed

"Okay," declares the pinkette, "Two glasses of water sounds like a good   
start." Walking over to the pitcher, Poppu pours herself a glass of   
water and downs it in one go. As she refills her glass, she adds, "Yeah,   
I was in my second year of kindergarten when Kaa-san let me run an   
errand on my own for the first time. I only found out much later that   
Onee-chan trailed me, and listening to her and her friends tell her side   
of those events, she had more problems than I did."

As Poppu sips her second glass of water, the taller girl retorts, "No   
need to rub it in."

Finishing her second glass, Poppu shoots back, "You're the one that   
brought it up in the first place."

Chat: Were there any occasions when the big sister felt like the little   
sister though? Or the other way around?

Chat: Poppu, have you had any other times when your bladder has been   
full and uncomfortable?

"Yeah, Poppu makes me feel like our ages are reversed far more often   
than I'd care to recount." replies the redhead, her shoulders sagging   
and a dejected look crossing her face. As the older girl was speaking,   
Poppu opens her mouth as if to interject or provide examples, but shuts   
it upon seeing Doremi's expression, as if not wanting to rub it in her   
sister's face all the times the pinkette showed up the redhead.

Instead, Poppu's face alternates between matching her hair and matching   
her shorts as she confesses, "Well, when I entered Karen Girls' Academy,   
I underestimated how long the Entrance Ceremony would take and neglected   
a trip to the ladies room before hand. I didn't wet myself, and I   
managed to maintain the poise expected of a Karen Girl throughout the   
ceremony and my brisk walk to the toilets, but I barely got into a squat   
and my panties and skirt out of the way before the dam broke."

"I didn't know about that." replies Doremi, now grinning like someone   
who just got some juicy blackmail material.

Not meeting her older sister's gaze, Poppu quickly pours and starts   
sipping her third glass of water to avoid giving further details in   
front of her sister.

Chat: Sounds interesting. What about Doremi? Can you relate a story   
where you only just made it just like Poppu did?

Chat: Poppu, when did you last pee, again?

"I can't recall any close calls," starts the redhead, "but when my   
friends and I first started taking care of a baby named Hana-chan, the   
newborn overflowed her diaper and soaked the entire front of my outfit   
twice in one day." She refills her glass and starts downing her third   
glassful of water as her sister pulls her own glass from her lips.

"I last went right after dinner." replies the pinkette, shrugging her   
shoulders as she adds, "Even with all this water, it'll probably take a   
while for me to start feeling it."

Chat: Have you guys done anything like this before?

Finishing her third glass of water, Doremi replies, "This is my first   
time doing any kind of streaming, and not only have I never been in a   
holding contest before, I can't recall ever deliberately holding my   
pee."

Finishing her own glass, Poppu adds, "Same here. First stream, first   
deliberate hold, first holding contest." Grabbing the pitcher, Poppu   
refills her glass and starts sipping at her fourth serving of water,   
prompting the redhead to follow suit.

Chat: alright, but when was the last time you guys were desperate?

Pausing in her drinking, Poppu answers, "Probably the Karen Girls'   
Entrance Ceremony. I've had to hold it through class or a piano practice   
a few times since, but nothing nearly as bad as that time."

As Poppu resumes sipping at her fourth glass of water, Doremi halts in   
her own sipping to reply, "Can't remember the last time I got really   
desperate to pee, though I'm glad the manager doesn't have to stay as   
well-hydrated as the players during soccer practices. Even with all that   
sweating, I'm sure I've seen Kotake rushing for the locker rooms looking   
like he was on the verge of soaking his shorts after a few practices. If   
I tried matching the team's water intake, I'm sure my bladder would   
burst!"

Chat: Maybe you should try to match them sometime, Doremi.

Do you see the girls football team much? Have you seen them run for the   
bathroom too? Have you seen them leak?

"I'm not sure my high school even has a girls' team." Answers Doremi,   
scratching her head.

Finishing her glass and sitting it down, Poppu adds, "And before any of   
you ask, Karen Girls' Academy isn't really known for its athletics.   
Plenty of Karen Girls go on to be successful artists, musicians,   
teachers, academics, and businesswomen, but I can't think of any alumni   
who were scouted for a professional or olympic sports team."

Noticing Poppu's empty glass, Doremi guzzles the rest of her own before   
sitting the empty vessel down as well.

Chat: Can you guys say you've ever peed in a weird place?

"Well," starts the redhead, "There was this one time, I think it was   
during third grade, one of my classmates was acting strange, so I   
decided to trail him after school. Turns out he was taking care of a   
stray dog and didn't know how to ask his parents about taking the puppy   
in, so he was keeping the dog at an abandoned construction site."   
Blushing, she continues her story, "Well, while I was spying on him and   
the dog, I needed to pee, so I found somewhere where I didn't think he'd   
find me and popped a squat."

"I thought it a bit unusual," adds Poppu, "but mine seems downright   
mundane compared to Onee-chan's story. I was in like first or second   
grade when I was walking along a forest path and needed to pee. There   
were no toilets nearby, I was alone, and not wanting to repeat the   
incident Doremi so rudely mentioned, I stepped off the path, found a   
tree that provided good coverage, and watered its roots." By the time   
she's done, Poppu's cheeks are as pink as her hair.

Chat: Have you ever been with the other person while they were   
desperate?

Also, can you tell that I'm just doing this to help the process along   
and make you think more about peeing?

Chat: What drinks make you /really/ need to pee?

"Well," starts Doremi, "That incident I mentioned from when Poppu was in   
Kindergarten, I didn't want to let her know I had been trailing her, but   
I saw the whole thing, from her noticing her need, to her rushing off   
the main path towards a public restroom, to her slowing to a waddle with   
hands clasped over her crotch to-"

"ONEE-CHAN!" shouts the pinkette, her face matching her sister's hair.   
"You're lucky I can't think of any incident where I witnessed you   
desperate!" Taking a few deep breaths, Poppu continues, "Not sure if its   
the water or all the talk of past omo-related occurrences, but I am   
starting to feel a few twinges from my bladder. As for drinks, can't   
really think of anything specifically."

"As for me, Barley Tea seems to go right through me, but I'm not sure if   
its due to the drink itself or just that I tend the guzzle the stuff in   
a very unlady-like fashion."

As the two girls sit facing each other, Doremi in her desk chair, Poppu   
on the side of her sister's bed, both unconsciously cross one knee over   
the other, though not all that tightly.

Chat: Ooops, we appear to be telling too many stories of you. Have you   
witness others just as desperate?

"well," starts the Pinkette, "My friend Sayaka has always been one of   
the shortest girls in my grade, and I think she has a bladder to match,   
as I've seen her showing outward signs of desperation on several   
occasions. It's been years since she last had an accident though, at   
least as far as I know."

"Ummm..." adds the redhead, "Can't really think of anything unless you   
want to count Hana-chan right before she wets her pull-ups back when she   
was being potty trained."

Chat: Do you guys take note of the smaller details of peeing? Like maybe   
if your pee makes a hissing noise and how loud it is?

Both girls' faces match their hair as they reply in unison, "I've never   
paid attention to such details!" Before staring at each other, seemingly   
surprised at their agreement.

Chat: What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done? Naughty as you   
define it, of course.

"Not counting doing a stream like this," starts the pinkette, "Probably   
the naughtiest thing I've done was dressing up as a ghost to scare a boy   
in my class for bullying my friends."

"I did disguise myself as one of my friends in an attempt to find out   
why a boy in my class was always picking on me... Actually, it was the   
boy from the soccer team, though this happened before I realized I had   
any feelings for him."

Chat: Can you describe exactly how you're feeling bladder-wise right   
now?

Chat: Well, this seems like you're doing good, bladder wise. Maybe you   
could do some challenges?

"Hmmm..." Poppu taps her finger to her chin before answering, "I'm   
starting to feel it a bit.. It's definitely at the level I'd head to the   
toilets between classes, but not yet at the level I'd be worried if I   
was still in the line when the warning bell rings."

"I'd say I'm at about the same level." Adds Doremi before asking, "Did   
you have any particular challenges in mind?"

Chat: Well, first of all, you'll have to keep drinking in between   
challenges, starting now, so...yeah.

Second, why don't we start with you guys trying to talk to each other   
about peeing for five minutes? Just to see who has the mental upper   
hand.

chat: Something you can always do is stay in some slightly uncomfortable   
position, like sitting on knees, legs askew, no holding. Or you can get   
some water running, the classics, y'know

Nodding in agreement to the stated challenges, the sisters each pour   
themselves some more water, not quite filling their glasses as the   
pitcher is emptied completely. After Doremi adjusts the angle of her   
webcam to give a better view of the floor, both girls drop to their   
knees, parting their thighs as much as possible, and sitting down   
between their ankles the position only slightly uncomfortable as both   
girls are used to the occasional need to sit in the traditional Japanese   
style, knees together with their legs folded under them.

Eventually, Doremi breaks the silence, "Um, I'm not sure what to talk   
about..."

"Me neither," replies Poppu, "and we need to refill the pitcher, but I   
know Onee-chan's camera isn't mobile, I don't trust Onee-chan to not try   
sneaking to the bathroom, and I wouldn't expect Onee-chan to trust me   
either."

Chat: You can talk about anything, do anything fun lately, gone   
someplace nice.

As for refill, either you can go together, which might be kinda boring,   
or hold something hostage to assure goodwill?

"I think," starts Poppu, "that if you want us to keep drinking, the only   
fair thing for us to do is leave you looking at an empty room for a few   
minutes."

"I think Poppu is probably right," adds Doremi. "though perhaps one of   
you could suggest something more interesting than water to drink?"

Chat: Maybe some tea?

Chat: How about some lemonade

0 

 

* DownvoteDownvote 

 

UpvoteUpvote 

× 

 

* // * Quote <#> *

 

Share this post

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Link to post

 

Share on other sites

* // 

* // 

* // 

 

Imouto Kitten   
// 477

 

 

*Imouto Kitten   
* // 477 

 

* Patron Saint of futaloli catgirls. * *   
* ⭐   
Contributory Member * // 477  
*   
2,038 posts

* //Report post 

* // 

 

"Yeah, tea and lemonade sound good." Says Doremi, a bit shakey as she   
climbs to her feet.

Poppu does a better job of concealing her need as she stands, but a   
bladder bulge can be seen stretching the waistband of her spandex   
shorts.

The two are gone for about ten minutes before returning with not one,   
but two pitchers, one filled with the cloudy yellow of lemonade, the   
other the rich brown of strong tea. Doremi fills her glass from   
thepitcher of tea while Poppu starts on the lemonade as they wait for   
further comment from the audience.

Chat: I think I saw a bit of bloating in Poppu when she stood up, good   
she has been drinking plenty, can we check if Doremi is also bloated   
like that? it would be a nice indication she isn't somehow cheating

Chat: Alright, now, I dare you guys to do some stretching exercises. You   
have to do the same ones as each other, of course.

Blushing to match her hair, but not wanting accusations that she only   
beat her little sister because she cheated, Doremi declares, "O-Okay."   
before standing up and positioning herself to give the camera a close-up   
of her lower abdomen. Reaching for the hem of her nightgown, the redhead   
slowly lifts her outer garment, exposing first her creamy thighs, then   
her panty clad girlhood, her silken unmentionables a pretty pink and of   
a modest cut, and finally her navel.

She stands there exposing herself to the camera for nearly half a   
minute, and while, thanks to the older sister having a thicker waist and   
wider hips, it isn't as prominent as Poppu's, a clear protrusion can be   
seen peeking past the pink panties, the gusset of which seems to darken   
slightly as Doremi rubs her thighs together.

When she finally lets her night gown fall back into place, she turns to   
face Poppu to see the pinkette has finished her glass of lemonade,   
prompting Doremi to gulp down the rest of her tea. Doremi then pours   
Poppu a glass of tea as Poppu pours Doremi a glass of lemonade, and they   
each drain about half of their glass's contents before sitting the   
drinks aside and starting a set of stretches, mirroring each other's   
movements best they can.

Both sisters lift their arms straight above their heads, Doremi nearly   
touching her sloped ceiling in the process, and both of them exposing   
hairless underarms to the camera and making their tops rise up a bit,   
exposing a bit more of Doremi's thigh and a bit more of Poppu's midriff.

Keeping one arm raised, both girls bring their opposite hand to the   
opposite knee and then reverse. Holding their arms out to their sides,   
they tilt sideways, first away from the camera, and then towards, both   
times stopping only when the dipping hand touches thigh and the raised   
hand is pointing towards the ceiling.

Placing hands on knees, both girls do five squats, both nearly landing   
hard on their butts from the added strain of their filling bladders.

Standing back up, Doremi and Poppu stand back-to-back and hook their   
arms together before Doremi leans forward, Lifting her little sister off   
the floor, the younger girl's spine curving in the opposite direction   
from her older sister in the process. After holding that position for   
several seconds, Doremi straightens up, Poppu's feet landing on the   
carpet. Poppu performs the same maneuver, her legs buckling slightly due   
to Doremi's taller, heavier frame, but still managing to support the   
combined weight of both girls.

Done with their stretches, the pair grab the drinks they poured each   
other and polish them off, bringing their tea and lemonade consumption   
to parity.

Chat: Impressive set of stretches and exercises; but Doremi was there a   
small leak already?

Blushing even harder than before, Doremi protests, "I swear I didn't   
leak..." dropping to a whisper, "Though the thought of who knows how   
many men watching me showing off my panties like that did...get me a bit   
aroused."

"Hmmm..." replies Poppu, "I'm not sure I believe you Onee-chan."   
Grinning at the camera, the pinkette adds, "What do you guys and girls   
think? Should I inspect Onee-chan's panties to see if its pee or pussy   
juice?"

Going red from hed to toe, Doremi stammers out, "Po-poppu!"

Chat: Well...that was your idea, so you can go on ahead with it, in   
fact, yes, we need to know for sure. Oh, and here: If it turns out that   
it was pee, Poppu gets to punish Doremi by tickling her for thirty   
seconds.

Chat: Well, soon enough we'll find out what it really is either way.

Chat: Also we can see if Poppu leaks, unless she has multiple layers   
under her shorts. Doremi, you are currently covered and could hide   
leaks...

"Yeah," starts Poppu, "I'm not wearing anything under my shorts... and   
in case you won't take my word for it." The Pinkette stands up and turns   
her back to the camera before bending over to look up at the camera   
through her parted legs. Holding this pose, stretching the spandex even   
tighter over her girlhood and butt, she reaches for one of the legholes   
near the crotch and pulls the fabric aside to give the audience a look   
at her most intimate place and holding the fabric so it's clear there's   
only one layer in her hand.

Doremi is too shocked by her little sister's bold actions to put up a   
fight as the Pinkette lets her shorts snap back into place and stands   
up, towering over Doremi as she sits on the floor, and yanks the nightie   
over the redhead's head.

"I guess it's a bit unfair if only Onee-chan is stripped to her   
underwear." Declares Poppu before pulling off her tank top and tossing   
it to join her big sister's nightgown.

With Doremi in nothing but her panties and Poppu in nothing but her   
shorts, the pinkette pushes the redhead to lay on the carpet.

"Po-Poppu!" cries Doremi as she finds herself under her little sister,   
both of them nearly naked.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan, scared of a bit of sisterly skinship?" Asks   
Poppu, her voice growing a bit husky as she stares a bit at Doremi's   
breasts, the older girl sporting a pair of titties on the border between   
b-cups and c-cups.

Sideling down Doremi's body, Poppu pushes the older girl's thighs apart,   
bringing her face within a few inches of her older sister's crotch. As   
the Pinkette's hips sway side-to-side with her butt the focus of the   
camera's view, she comments, "I don't see any yellow tinting, and it   
doesn't smell like pee, though it does remind me of how my fingers smell   
after I pet the kitty." As Poppu says this, a slight darkening can be   
seen on her own shorts.

Chat: Poppu seems to be enjoying this a lot. Doremi, how do you feel   
about your sister being this...bold?

Chat: Now it seems fairer to see if there are any leaks. And we can see   
the bladder bulges increase. Don't let this distract you from drinking!   
Poppu, you seem very comfortable with this, I am guessing this isn't   
your first rodeo?

Chat: That was unexpected, are you comfortable with this Doremi? I love   
seeing your bladder grow but if you want to cover your chest with   
something that doesn't cover your belly I would understand

Chat: I do hope that wasn't a leak on your part Poppu. Is it pee or   
something.... Else?

Poppu keeps her back to the camera, though there's a bit of a hitch in   
her voice as she replies, "Um... well, I...I've never done anything like   
this with another person...though I have enjoyed checking out my   
classmates in the locker room at school and have even thought of them a   
few times while touching myself... and while she's not as pretty as   
Hazuki-senpai or Onpu-chan, Onee-chan isn't bad looking."

Seeming to recover from the shock of being stripped and having her   
panties examined by her little sister, Doremi takes advantage at her   
sister's sudden shyness to say, "That's a nice, rosy color on my cute,   
imouto's cheeks, but why so shy all of a sudden? Did you momentarily   
forget we had an audience and are embarrassed that they saw that loss of   
self-control?" Glancing down, the redhead adds, "Or are you embarrassed   
that you got wet from my scent and that they noticed? Maybe I should   
examine your wet patch in return."

Chat: Yes. Yes you should. You definitely should.

Chat: Do it

It's Poppu's turn to find herself flat on her back as Doremi grabs her   
little sister's ankles and pulls the pinkette's legs out from under her,   
and whereas Poppu had blocked most of the camera's view of Doremi in   
only her panties, the pinkette is fully exposed as she stares up at the   
camera and her older sister, the redhead holding her ankles roughly   
double shoulder width apart and nearly at the smaller girl's shoulder   
height, the younger sister's spandex-covered rear resting against   
Doremi's stomach.

Letting go of one ankle, Doremi brings a hand to Poppu's pussy, rubbing   
the girl's most intimate place through the tightly stretched shorts, the   
damp spot growing and the pinkette letting out a soft moan at her   
sister's ministrations.

After a minute or so, Doremi brings her fingers to her nose and takes a   
deep breath before commenting, "Doesn't smell like pee."

Squirming in the compromising position Doremi has her in, Poppu lets out   
a barely audible whisper, "Please, Onee-chan, touch me more."

Smiling down at Poppu, Doremi asks the audience, "What do you guys   
think? Should I fulfill Poppu's request or leave her hanging?" Or maybe   
one of you has another idea of what I should do with my cute, little   
imouto?"

Chat: Oh no definitely leave her waiting. Depends on who lasts the   
longest from the bathroom. Despite all this fun, don't forget to keep   
drinking!

Chat: Oh, that's a good idea, if she wants it, she has to earn it

Chat: Leave her hanging. Also, would Poppu mind..."explaining" what   
exactly it is that has created her wet spot?

Chat: Get her riled up a bit more, but leave her hanging when she gets   
close

Chat: Continue touching but stop and leave her even more...excited

Oh, and keep drinking

Smiling evily, Doremi continues rubbing at Poppu's pussy, the smaller   
girl moaning loudly and squirming greatly under her older sister's   
touch. However, just when it seems the pinkette is on the verge of   
exploding in orgasm, Doremi suddenly pulls her hands away, leaving her   
little sister hanging before the shorter girl's butt hits the floor.

Grabbing her glass, Doremi finishes her lemonade and chases it with a   
glass of tea while giving Poppu a brief breather. Noticing her sister's   
hand heading for her shorts, Doremi yanks the appendage away, Poppu   
whining in need as Doremi declares, "Come now, Poppu, no time for that,   
you're a glass-and-a-half behind me." And before the Pinkette can   
protest verbally, the redhead has gotten a hand wrapped around both of   
her little sister's wrists, holding the shorter girl's arms above her   
head as she brings the half-full glass of tea to the Karen Girl's lips   
and pours the caffeinated beverage into her mouth, giving the pinkette a   
choice between swallowing or gagging.

Chat: Excellent! How do you feel Poppu?

Chat: Poppu, how are you doing after all that?

As Doremi pulls the now empty glass away from her sister's lips, the   
pinkette splutters a bit, but seems no worse for wear from her sister's   
rough treatment. As Doremi releases Poppu's wrists to pour both of them   
a glass of lemonade, the younger girl's hands shoot for her crotch,   
rubbing at herself through her soaked shorts as she whines, "I've never   
felt so horny before! And needing to pee isn't helping ease the torment   
in my throbbing twatty."

Offering a glass to Poppu, Doremi comments, You're still behind, and   
you'll need to work fast to catch up." As the redhead starts sipping at   
her own glass.

Chat: How about this: In five minutes, you guys can check if the other   
has spurted or leaked any more of any fluid than the last time. If they   
have, they get to take off an article of clothing of your choice.

Determined to catch up, Poppu guzzles her lemonade as Doremi slowly sips   
hers, the pinkette wasting no time in immediately refilling her glass   
with tea and repeating the process of emptying it.

Now slightly ahead of her sister in liquid consumption, Poppu comments,   
"There's not much left for either of us to take off as I'm just in my   
shorts and Onee-chan is just in her panties, but I wouldn't mind   
checking her for leaks again."

Chat: You could check each other for leaks, and if someone leaked, the   
other can punish them in some way

Chat: Checking for leaks sounds quite good

Finishing her glass of lemonade and seeing Poppu set her own glass down,   
Doremi decides to pounce, pinning the younger teen to the carpet as she   
gets a close up of the pink spandex stretched tight over the pinkette's   
pussy.

"Hmmm..." starts the redhead, staring at her sister's crotch. "Hard to   
tell if the wet spot is bigger or darker than before..." Taking a whiff,   
she adds, "Still don't smell any pee... perhaps I should take a closer   
look."

Before Poppu can voice either acceptance or rejection, Doremi pulls the   
crotch of the younger girl's shorts to the side, the pinkette shivering   
as her moist mound is exposed to the open air. Extending a finger,   
Doremi traces her sister's folds, Poppu moaning in pleasure and   
squirming under her sister's featherlight touches.

Noticing Poppu's engorged clit protruding from its hood, Doremi gets a   
mischievous smile before placing the tip of her finger to the little   
bundle of nerves and pressing down. Instantly, Poppu's legs lock out as   
she nearly screams from the jolt of pleasure this sends shooting up the   
teen's spine. At the same time, a spurt of pee escapes from Poppu's   
peehole, spraying Doremi's face.

"Well, that was undeniably a leak!" declares Doremi, grabbing some   
tissues from her desk to wipe her face from her sister's small accident.   
"Any suggestions for a punishment?"

Chat: I'd say no punishment, since that was caused by you touching Poppu

Also for after, I propose something. You could drink as much as you   
want, and for every 200 ml of water you drink, you could pee anywhere   
you want for 5 seconds. Same for Poppu

Chat: For punishment I'd say strip her naked then tickle her for 30   
seconds, for every time she leaks again add ten seconds onto your tickle   
punishment.

"Ooh, I like that idea!" exclaims the red head with a wide grin,   
Shifting herself and her sister so she's sitting crosslegged, facing the   
camera with Poppu reclined in her lap. Grabbing the waistband of the   
shorter girl's shorts, the older girl yanks the spandex garment out from   
under Poppu's pert posterior and tosses it to join the other discarded   
clothing. Holding her sister's knees, Doremi pulls the younger girl's   
legs apart, giving the camera a good view of both the Karen Girl's   
glistening girlhood and the grapefruit-sized bladder bulge she's   
sporting.

Poppu turns the color of her hair from head-to-foot and tries using her   
hands to cover herself, but Doremi grabs her wrists, and after a brief   
struggle, the older girl has her little sister trapped in a tight hug   
just under the shorter girl's armpits, the pinkette completely at the   
redhead's mercy as the fingers of the elder's right hand start tickling   
just under the younger's left ribs and vice-versa.

As she starts giggling uncontrollably under her sister's assault, Poppu   
clamps both hands over her mouth to muffle herself as she squirms in her   
sister's embrace, her legs flailing in an attempt to break free.

Chat: Well maybe since this doesn't seem to be effective, how about   
tickling Poppu's pussy? That seamed effective earlier

And maybe after, you can do my previous suggested activity

"Oh," starts the redhead, her tickling fingers trailing down the sides   
of Poppu's abdomen, "I'm just getting started with my cute, little   
imouto's tickle torture."

Continueing lower, one of the redhead's hands goes for the pinkette's   
protruding piddle pot while the other dips lower to tickle teenaged   
twat, the shorter girl no longer able to hold in her giggles as she   
tries to grab Doremi's hands and pull them away.

"Ha ha Onee- ha ha -chan!" cries the pinkette between bouts of laughter.   
"Ha ha please! ha ha Have Mercy! Ha ha Do you ha ha want Kaa-san ha ha   
to hear us!"

Ignoring her sister's pleas, Doremi looks at the camera and asks, "What   
was that earlier suggestion?" When she suddenly hears a particularly   
loud squeal from her sister and looks down to see a yellow spot on her   
carpet between Poppu's legs about the diameter of a 500 yen coin.

"I wasn't paying attention," Starts Doremi, "Was that spot due to my   
little sister leaking again? And for that matter, do you think we should   
heed her concerns about our mom overhearing?"

Chat: Hmm, that's going to be a problem. I suggest you tone it down a   
bit, we don't want anyone suddenly coming in on our show.

As for what we do next, how about each of you pees a little bit and   
tries to keep it under control?

Chat: Yeah, calm it down a bit

And while your at it, why don't you rate your respective needs on a   
scale from 1-10

As Doremi lets go of her sister to look around for something to pee in,   
the pinkette, still catching her breath grabs at her crotch, whining,   
"I'm ready to burst! at least an 8.5 or 9!"

"I'm at least an 8, 8.5 myself." comments the redhead before adding,   
"Hmm, the pitchers look like they've got about a glass each left, and of   
course there's our glasses... my wastebasket could probably hold liquid   
if I remove the bag, and I could probably dump out one of the pencil   
holders on my desk."

As her older sister continues looking around for containers that could   
be used for a deliberate leak contest, unconsciously shaking her   
panty-clad posterior for the camera, Poppu, having recovered from her   
sister's tickle assault, sneaks up on the older girl and yanks the   
redhead's undies to the floor, mooning the audience briefly before the   
elder sister, her face as red as her hair claps both hands over her   
bottom and spins around to yell at the younger teen, "Hey! what was that   
for!?" Not seeming to realize she's left her front, including a neatly   
trimmed patch of candy apple red pubic hair exposed.

"Well," replies Poppu cheekily, "Onee-chan removed my shorts, so I only   
thought it was fair if Onee-chan was exposed as well."

Chat: Yeah, that /does/ seem fair

And I think the wastebasket would be a good place to pee

Chat: You should drink up the rest of the pitchers and pee in those

Chat: Sure, but first, both of you have to but a 10/10 on your scale,   
then hold it over the pitcher until one of you can't

Grabbing the pitchers, the sisters find there's only about a glassful   
left in each before doing their best to split both evenly and drinking   
the resulting mixture of tea and lemonade.

Once their glasses are empty, Doremi kicks her panties the rest of the   
way off before kneeling over one of the pitchers, Poppu following suit.

"So," starts the pinkette, "Do you just want to watch us fighting our   
bodies urges to take advantage of a receptacle to pee in..."

"Or would you rather see who can let out the smaller leak?" Asks Doremi.

Chat: How about a small leak?

Also, do you have anything that can be used as a urethral plug? If you   
have two, use them.

Chat: I would love to see just how long you both can fight the urge.

Chat: No, I don't personally think there should be any urethral plug or   
things of that sort. Just you two under your own power.

The pair seem to shudder at the mention of urethral plugs, their   
matching, grapefruit-sized bladder bulges jiggling as a result.

Grabbing herself and bouncing a bit, Doremi comments, "Even if we could   
find something to plug us up, I don't think I'd be willing to go that   
far."

Unconsciously mirroring her older sister's posture, Poppu agrees, "Yeah,   
its bad enough without forcing my bladder to hold past the point it   
would betray me completely." The younger girl's fingers seem to twitch a   
bit as the pinkette takes advantage of kneeling face-to-face with her   
naked sister to let her eyes roam over the older teen.

Chat: Can you guys talk about a time when you just made it to the toilet   
after a long hold? Maybe about the graphic details of how it felt to let   
go?

Chat: Yeah... that was a bad idea

So are you going to leak in the pitchers or hold?

"I...I'm kind of afraid that... that if I let out a leak, it's all going   
to come out." replies Poppu, still lightly stroking herself as if barely   
resisting an urge to shamelessly masturbate in front of the camera.

"What's the matter," asks Doremi, "Afraid you're going to repeat that   
incident from the first time Kaa-san let you run an errand   
unsupervised?"

As if to taunt her little sister further, Doremi pulls her hands away   
from her crotch and trembling from the waist down, manages to let out a   
leak, her stream a powerful jet for a couple of seconds before cutting   
off the flow, leaving about a half-a-centimeter of golden liquid in the   
bottom of her pitcher. "Mmmm, it felt really good just to let out that   
little bit... What's the matter, is my cute, little imouto afraid I'm   
going to finally best her?" Looking more directly at the camera, Doremi   
adds, "Sorry, but I can't think of such an incident at the moment."

Chat: Well, Poppu, it looks like it's your turn!

Gulping, Poppu pulls her hands away from her crotch, her entire body   
trembling as she tries to let out a leak without her hold crumbling   
altogether.

The pinkette's pee jets into the pitcher, and though she manages to halt   
the flow, her leak lasts a few seconds longer than her sister's had and   
the effort has her falling to all fours, panting.

"Looks like I managed the smaller leak!" cries Doremi, bringing her   
little sister back to reality, and indeed, examining the bottoms of both   
pitchers, there is nearly a full centimeter of liquid in Poppu's and as   
the two pitchers are nearly identical, the younger teen remains silent,   
knowing it would be useless to object.

"So," asks the redhead to the camera, "What should be Poppu's penalty   
for losing this challenge?"

Chat: How about instead of Poppu getting a punishment, you get a reward;   
you can pee for 3 seconds without penalty

Chat: for a challenge Poppu has to lay down bladder towards the floor   
and Doremi can choose to push her from behind or not to make it harder,   
only 20 seconds.

"I like both of those ideas." comments Doremi as she places her hands on   
her knees and manages to let out another leak. It seems to last a bit   
longer than the prescribed three seconds, but Poppu makes no effort to   
call out her older sister as the redhead sits the pitchers aside and   
pushes her little sister to the floor, pinning the shorter girl's   
shoulder to the carpet, face down.

As Doremi straddle's Poppu's waist, the pinkette manages to crane her   
neck enough to see her older sister slowly lowering herself.

"Please, Onee-chan!" cries out the younger sister, "Please don't si-" At   
that moment, Poppu's panicked protests are cut off by a gasp and a hiss   
as Doremi drops her hips, sitting her entire weight down upon Poppu's   
perky posterior, a yellow spot visible on the carpet where Poppu's   
flailing legs meet.

Ignoring her little sister's struggling, Doremi starts to massage the   
pinkette's shoulders and back, apparently in an effort to make the   
younger teen overly relaxed.

Chat: You cannot give up hope just yet! Poppu, stay determined...

Despite the encouragement, the yellow spot between Popu's thighs   
continues to grow as Doremi bounces upon her sister's butt, the younger   
girl starting to moan in pleasure, though whether from the relief of   
wetting herself, her older sister's massage, or a combination of the two   
isn't clear.

Chat: Does poppu even have anything left? If not doesn't that mean   
Doremi's won?

Chat: Poppu, you should knock Doremi off and attempt to sit on her   
bladder. 

It takes a bit of effort, but Poppu manages to throw the older girl off  
of her, and before Doremi can recover, the pinkette, pee still trickling  
from her girlhood tackles the redhead, pinning the taller girl's back to  
the carpet.

Straddling her sister's waist and cutting off her stream, Poppu, her  
bladder bulge reduced but still visible, plops down atop Doremi's bulge,  
claiming, "Time for some payback." as she looks down on Doremi with a  
devilish smile.

Chat: Poppu, lift your legs off the floor so all your weight is on  
Doremi's bladder.

Doing her best not to shift any weight off her sister's tinkle tank,  
Poppu brings her knees up, bringing her feet flat on the floor before  
lifting them to rest against the bottom of Doremi's ribcage. Looping her  
arms under her thighs, Poppu hugs her knees to her barely budding  
breasts and starts rocking back and forth.

"Po-poppu-chaaaan!" cries out Doremi, crossing her legs in an attempt to  
avoid repeating her sister's show, "Pl-please get off my bladder!"

"No way!" retorts the pinkette, "You squeezed out like half of what I  
was holding, it's only fair I do the same to you!" Looking at the  
camera, Poppu asks, "Any suggestions on how to make Onee-chan burst like  
a balloon?"

Chat: Poppu, you can spread out Doremi's legs, bounce on her bladder,  
and pee a bit on her

"Good Idea!" calls out Poppu as she spins in place, Doremi wincing at  
the movement. Though the redhead resists with all her strength that's  
not fighting against the piddle pressure, the pinkette manages to pry  
her older sister's thighs apart, bringing the older girl's knees to the  
younger girl's shoulders, giving the camera an excellent view of the  
elder sister's girlhood as the younger sister starts bouncing on the  
redhead's bladder bulge.

"St-Stop it, Po-poppu!" stammers the prone girl. "St-stop or it...its  
going to come out!"

"Why not let it out?" asks Poppu, showing Doremi no mercy, "You've  
already made me lose the holding contest, what've you got left to   
prove."  
Giving the camera a devilish smile, the pinkette adds, "Besides,  
wouldn't it feel great to let it all out?" before teasing the older girl  
even further by letting out another leak, just enough to give the  
redhead's swollen, waste water reservoir a coating of warm, wet pee  
which the pinkette then uses as additional lube as she starts grinding  
her glistening girlhood against her sister's protruding piddle pot.

Chat: Doremi, you haven't let out a leak yet, wow. Also, Poppu, that  
means you aren't going enough 

Chat: You can also try tickling Doremi

Ignoring Doremi's whimpering, Poppu slides the older girl's knees  
through her armpits until the pinkette can grab the redhead's feet.  
Still rocking back and forth atop her sister's bladder bulge, the  
younger teen takes advantage of her new grip to tickle her sister's  
soles, laughter mingling with the elder sister's groans of desperation.

"Come on, Onee-chan," comments Poppu, bouncing in place as her fingers  
dance on the balls of her sister's feet, "Go ahead and let it all out."

Finally, Doremi's dam reaches its breaking point, a golden stream of pee  
arching from her glistening girlhood to form a yellow stain nearly a  
full meter away from where she's pinned under her little sister.

Chat: Doremi, flip over Poppu and get back on her!

Though Doremi does her best to buck her hips and kick her legs in an  
attempt to throw the younger girl off of her, Poppu merely tightens her  
grip around the redhead's ankles and all the older girl accomplishes is  
making her seemingly unstoppable stream serpentine, spreading the  
patches of yellow the highschooler is leaving on her cream-colored  
carpet in a wide, erratic pattern instead of concentrated in a single patch.

Chat: Doremi, tickle Poppu back since she isn't holding your arms

Chat: Alright, stop! Now both of you have to drink another serving of   
water, then wait it out in the shower or bath. You can flip a coin, and   
the winner gets to decide who goes where.

Chat: That works too

Chat: I think it's too late for that now...

Doremi retaliates, tickling Poppu's exposed back, and while this doesn't  
cause the pinkette to lose control again, it does distract the shorter  
girl long enough for Doremi to throw her off, the redhead curling up as  
she finally regains control.

Catching her breath and examining the damage from their accidents,  
Doremi groans, "Kaa-san is going to kill me when she sees this mess...  
As for taking a shower, while that sounds nice, my webcam is hard-wired  
to my computer, so we couldn't take it with us in the bathroom."

Stifling a yawn, Poppu interjects, "It is getting kind of late, so maybe  
a final coin flip with the winner deciding how we end the night would be  
a good idea."

"Yeah," replies the redhead, retrieving a 50-yen coin from her purse and  
calling, "Call it!" before flipping it into the air.

"Heads!" cries Poppu.

As the coin lands flat onn the carpet, both sisters huddle over it to  
see the result, Doremi hanging her head as Poppu cries out, "YES, Heads!"

Turning to the camera with a devilish smile, Poppu declares, "I was  
thinking of making Onee-chan eat me out until she makes me cum and then  
making her drink the rest of my pee... but I'm open to other suggestions  
if you think that's too extreme."

Chat: That's good... or you could take turns doing that to each other 

Chat: Go right on ahead. Not sure that's much of a penalty for your   
Onee-san, if you know what I mean though.

As Poppu approaches her sister, the redhead protests, "That's  
disgusting!" But as the pinkette pounces, Doremi is defenseless to avoid  
finding herself flat on her back, her little sister straddling her face  
this time.

Muffling any further protests from the older teen with her pussy, Poppu  
comments, "Well, the way I see it, Onee-chan, either you can make me  
feel good and drink my pee, or I can just let go and add to the mess you  
have to explain to Kaa-san.. And I hope you're thirsty, because while  
you squeezed quite a bit out of me, I still have plenty of pee left."

After a few seconds of silence, Poppu starts moaning, Doremi having  
clearly decided cooperation was the lesser of two evils.

"Wow, Onee-chan is much better at licking pussy than I thought she'd  
be!" cries the pinkette in delight as she grinds her girlhood against  
her sister's mouth, "You must have practiced on one of your friends...  
was it Onpu-chan? or maybe Hazuki-senpai?"

Chat: Good job cooperating, Doremi. 

The room is quiet for several minutes aside from the sounds of Poppu's  
moans when the pinkette suddenly exclaims, "Here it comes!" tightening  
her thighs around her sister's head as she trembles in orgasm,  
apparently making no attempt to hold it in any longer as her bladder  
bulge starts to slowly deflate.

After a minute or so, Poppu slowly climbs to her feet, her trim tummy  
now flat as a board as she compliments her sister, "That was great,  
Onee-chan."

Sitting up and licking her palm in an attempt to get the taste out of  
her mouth, Doremi replies, "that was even more disgusting than I thought  
it would be!"

Walking around to stand in front of her sister, Poppu places a foot to  
Doremi's still bulging bladder as she taunts, "If you didn't like the  
taste, just imagine how you'll feel when my pee joins yours." and to add  
injury to insult, the pinkette shifts her weight forward, pressing her  
foot firmly against the older girl's protruding piddle pot.

Chat: Shouldn't you start cleaning your mess? 

"That's probably a good idea." declares Doremi with a cringe as she  
crabwalks away from Poppu's foot. Jumping to her feet, the redhead adds,  
"I'd better go get some cleaning supplies."

Grabbing her sister's wrist, Poppu stops the older girl from leaving the  
room, "No, you'll stay here where the audience can keep an eye on you  
while I go get the supplies. I just finished emptying, but you're still  
holding and we wouldn't want you sneaking off to use the toilet."

Grabbing Doremi's discarded night gown, Poppu tosses the silken garment  
on, it falling to just below her knee thanks to her shorter stature  
before leaving. She returns a few minutes later with a bucket of soapy  
water and a scrub brush, Doremi cringing again at the sight of the water  
sloshing in the bucket.

Poppu presses the brush into her sister's hands before plopping down on  
Doremi's bed, the silent declaration that Poppu isn't going to help the  
redhead clean up coming through loud and clear as the Odango headed girl  
falls to her hands and knees, dips the brush in the bucket, and starts  
scrubbing at the yellow stains on her cream-colored carpet.

Stifling a yawn as her sister continues scrubbing at the pee stains on   
the carpet, Poppu comments, "It's getting rather late, so unless you   
boys and girls have anything else to suggest I do to torment Onee-chan,   
I think I'll head to bed."

Dropping the brush in the bucket, the last of the wet spots now just  
slightly darkened from moisture instead of discolored from urine, Doremi  
sits back on her heels and stifles a yawn as well, "Yeah, I'm about  
ready to call it a night as well."

As there appears to be no further comments from the audience, Doremi  
stands up and approaches the camera, inadvertently giving the audience a  
close up of her bare breasts as she ends the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eb


End file.
